His Mouth Spoke Of Freedom And Equality
by TitanPandora
Summary: Feliciano was taught at a young age of how bad Alphas were and how they treated you like slave, but this Alpha was something different... [GERITA] [Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics Omegaverse]
1. Chapter 1

_'Omegas are very special things to the world, to bad they were treated as slaves. Many of the riches Alphas had Omegas, the lower class always had Betas, there were no in between. Rich Alphas that owned plantations or big businesses would use their Omegas as plain House-Slaves, making them do everyday tasks. They were also brought around for breeding, it was common for an Alpha to kill off the first child if it isn't an Alpha. If the Omega became pregnant again and the child was an Omega they were taught like another House-Slave barely knowing their other parent. Betas were completely killed off and the Omega was either hit or kept in solitude.'_

Ludwig stopped reading the book and shut it with an angered growl. The book made his kind sound like heartless beast. If he had an Omega and they had a child he would be grateful to just have a child. Treating an Omega like a Beta sounded stupid. "Mr. Beilschmidt." A younger Beta murmured coming into the room. She was the newest on the plantation. Being the most soft spoken and weakest he put her as a maid. He didn't like calling someone a house-slave, it sounded unhuman and heartless. "Yes Yvonne?" He asked as she shut the door behind her and stood with a platter pressed to her chest.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath, it's getting close to nightfall." She smiled and Ludwig nodded getting up and decided on reading a bit more of this horrible book before going to bed. "Mr. Beilschmidt, why are you reading a book about getting an Omega? Are we getting an Omega?" Yvonne asked and Ludwig bit his lip. "My brother, you haven't met him yet. Was complaining about his ruts and wanting a mate to sooth it and he doesn't want a Beta, so he is traveling to Africa to plantations in hope of finding one with his friend. I was just brought into this idea from a late letter with this book inside." He explain giving her the red cover book letting her skim the book.

"I've heard of this treatment to Omegas, are you going to do this Mr. Beilschmidt?" She asked sweetly looking up. Ludwig sent a glare towards her taking the book. "Absolutely not, the Omega in this household will be treated with high respects. I just am furthered disgusted with this book that it interests me. You know what I mean?" He asked and Yvonne laughed. "Of course Mr. Beilschmidt, you picked up a guilty pleasure." She teased and he rolled her eyes. Ludwig walked through the hallway greeting all of the maids as always making sure they were in dress code. (He even stopped to fix the bow on one of the maid's collar who apologized many times while blushing)

"Wolfgang, tell the Betas outside to go into their homes, the work hours are done." He spoke to an older maid. Ludwig made sure all families that worked on his plantation had a nice two story home. They were rather small and he hated that he couldn't make them larger, but the Betas who lived there would thank him everyday for the special treatment. He looked like a cold hearted person, but actually he was very kind never separating a family, always burying a dead Beta and holding a service as well as mourning with the family, played with the children and even had on-hand teachers to teach them how to read and write. He was the most generous Alpha anyone heard of and never resorted to beating or had a Beta try running away.

Yvonne lead him to the large bathing room, in the first room was where the Betas bathed children, his bathroom being the first door and the one off to the left was an equally big room with shower stalls with closable doors and changing rooms with locks to protect his Betas from rape. He took that stuff seriously, having only getting angry at Betas that had committed something so horrible.

"Good morning Mrs. Hudson, how are the twins?" He asked crouching down to see the bubbly Beta twins laughing and one tried to grab his nose. He laugh catching her hand and smiled at her making her go into bright laughter. "A handful as always, they went out to the field today with Markus, loved the sun and the sugarcane. They are just so fascinating to children." Mrs. Hudson smiled. "They are, I found them cool when I was young as well." He patted the children's heads lovingly and said a simple goodbye going into the washing room. Yvonne already finished drawing the bath and pulled out a set of night clothing from a long closet in the room. "Have a nice bath, Mr. Beilschmidt." She bowed and walked out of the room.

Ludwig set the red cover book on the edge of the bath letting his fingers test the water. He deemed the water the right temperature and started stripping setting the clothing beside his night clothing folded neatly. After he was done another maid would collect his clothing and wet towels and take them down to be washed.

He sighed stepping into the large bath sighing at the calming scent of lavender and the warm water that seemed to cradle his body like a lover. He went down in the water holding his breath letting his hands rub at his greasy hair before rising from the water and dried his hand off on the towel placed near the lip of the tub. He took the book off the towel and opened it up to the page he was reading. It had a body image of an Omega, both male and female and started reading.

 _"Most Omegas go into something called the Heat. It is similar to an Alpha's rut, but most Heats happen once a month at the same time and last around 3 days to a week. Common traits of a heat is your Omega becomes distracted, dilated eyes, strong scents, sexual attraction towards them, and wantonly displaying themselves towards Alphas. During the heat they should be kept in a dark room guarded by Betas so no lingering Alpha can accidentally claim them since Omegas can only have one mate and they could die without having contact with their bonded mate (See page 20 for more in-depth of the subject). Before intercourse they will start leaking an odorless liquid from their vagina/anus. This is common and is used for easy access for mating._

 _Male Omegas tend to have longer heats than Female Omegas who are more common to get pregnant than a Male Omega. Yet Male Omegas are very capable of getting pregnant."_

Ludwig nodded along with the book turning the page.

 _"Pregnancy:_  
 _All Omegas are very capable of getting pregnant and our known to have the most healthiest babies in the whole world. Omegas are not known to have a child that classifies as a Beta, but some records have debunked the idea. Pregnancy is the same for each Omega expect Female Omegas have babies from their vagina while Male Omegas need to have a caesarean that needs to be done by a professional."_

 _Ludwig turned the page to see the development of the babies in an Omegas belly. He thought about his own little Omega and having it bare his children. It made him swell with pride. He turned the page._

 _"Bonding:_  
 _Omegas only pick one mate in their whole life. They will only be loyal to their Alpha and only listen to their , it is common that they will listen to siblings or close friends of their Alpha's family. When an Alpha decides he doesn't want his Omega any longer an Omega will be slowly seem to die off. They stop eating, drinking, and many times sleeping. If you leave for a long period time telling your Omega this won't happen, because they know that you will return to their side. If the date passes when you were suppose to return these symptoms will happen._

 _An Alpha connected with his Omega will feel restless and will be easily angered without them and will also be a little bit more dangerous. The only way to soothe the restless pain would be to get a new Omega and/or Beta. Omegas are unable to get a new mate since they have a permanent smell of an Alpha on their body saying that they are taken and never to be claimed again by any unwanted Alpha."_

Ludwig almost felt disgusted to see the image of an Omega sitting on a bed with a look of pure pain as her Alpha had his arm around a much prettier Omega walking out of the room. "That is harsh." He whispered to himself turning the page of the book.

 _"Having Your Omega Adapted To Their New Life:"_

Ludwig soon wanted to stop reading because on the page next to it was an Alpha standing in the nude holding a whip as an Omega dressed in rages was cleaning dishes. The back of his shirt was ripped already showing the wounds of the whip.

 _"Omegas shouldn't be thrown into doing work the first day they arrive. Make sure they are comfortable with your staff and calm with the layout of your castle. They should be given their own room and cuffed to the bed frame so they can't escape during the night. Omegas can sleep with their Alphas, but most Alphas don't like the Omegas constant cuddling and want for warmth."_

Ludwig lips fell into a frown reading the last line. His Omega wasn't getting his own room no matter what, and will not get cuffed to the bed!

 _"Alphas should always keep a whip and treats on them. Used for training the Omegas it's place and job."_

Ludwig growled as he took the book throwing it into the water. Hearing the loud splash Mrs. Hudson came into the room quickly with a worried expression with her babies in her arms. "I am fine Mrs. Hudson, just accidently dropped my book in the water." He pursed his lips frowning a bit. Mrs. Hudson looked at the book floating about a foot away from Ludwig, she found it suspicious, but bowed apologizing and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Ludwig got out of the bath putting the towel around his waist and rubbed his hair putting the towel around broad shoulders before staring into the full body mirror. "You will not torture your Omega, that book is complete bullshit." He spoke into the mirror straightening himself out before putting on the night shirt and pants walking out of the room.

 **(/.\\)**

Yvonne came back into the bathroom after watching Ludwig leave the room completely. She was followed by a maid with white hair in loose braids that fell along her shoulders. "Why is there a book in the water?" Nina asked falling to her knees and fished the red book out of the water. Yvonne took one look at the book and smiled at it taking the soaking wet book from Nina putting it in a towel and rubbed it until it dried. "Master Beilschmidt is planning to get his own Omega, he's pretty torn about treating this Omega." She spoke quietly showing the title.

"I think Mr. Beilschmidt will be a great Alpha, he's already swooned half of the staff here." Nina laughed and Yvonne smiled back at her friend as together they drained the tub and cleaned up the room. Yvonne was pretty excited about the new Omega, a new friend to teach the ways of the castle, it would be like having someone who is friend's with royalty. She turned around with the dirty clothing in her hand she shut the door quietly and started towards the washer. After this she will retire to bed and she couldn't wait.

 **(/.\\)**

 _If anyone was wondering, all maids names in Ludwig's castle will be common German names._

 _I don't own Hetalia and reviewing, liking, and following the story is welcomed!_


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano sighed angrily as he heard the bell twinkle from the Office. That meant that the worst person in the world needed him. He stole glances with his brother who stared back at him. His brother had worst conditions than him, he had to cook non-stop in a boiling hot kitchen. His dress was covered in flour and tomato sauce from the constant supply and demand giving him no time to wipe his forehead or switch dresses.

"Feliciano, he is calling for you, you need to leave." Lovino spoke slowly as he stopped stirring the pot of soup and opened up his arms. Feliciano ran into his brothers arms sobbing, the other Omegas around him pitied him. Feliciano was used as a toy for the master of the house, he was known as the head Omega. It was no title to be proud of, every Omega in the whole house pitied him. His job was falling to every need for the master of the house, down to wiping his cheek free from sauce or giving him a blowjob.

He had Lovino fix the protocol dress that barely covered his butt and another Omega came by fixing the bow in the middle of the dress making sure the girdle was in place. He thanked them with a sad smile and scurried up the steps. He only smiled sadly these days, he remembered his nursemaid telling him about how in her home they used to embroider the aprons of their dresses with pretty flowers and leaves. She used to show Feliciano how to read, write, and sew as well as his older brother. He missed her, but she died a long time ago.

It was until he reached the age of 17 and they said he had to work. He was thrown into the deep end where he was constantly watched by the master of the house and soon he said that Feliciano couldn't work in the kitchen like he always had and now had to tend to his every need.

Feliciano took a heavy breath rapping his knuckles on the wooden door. "Come in." A slurred voice called and Feliciano pressed open the door. He hated the gaze of this man. He had greying hair and a big pudgy face that reminded Feliciano of a pig. "Yes Master, why have you asked for my presence." Feliciano bowed looking up, but never made complete eye contact with the man. When he did the man would always commented about his eyes always being bedroom eyes, he hated having someone calling a normal part of his body something so bad. He walked around the house smacking the asses of maids, it was sickening.

"I got a letter in the mail, read it to me." He purred holding the white letter out to Feliciano. The wax seal was one Feliciano never saw, it was a loopy letters spelling out 'GB'. He leaned over the desk breaking the seal with the knife feeling rather disgusted to feel those sinful fingers drag down his cheek and toy with a piece of hair. He reeled back unfolding the letter, his lips pulled into a frown.

"Um... Dear Mr. Larson Valley

My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, owner of the Beilschmidt Sugarcane business, I have been having terrible ruts and Betas are not settling me. I am traveling to your establishment to look at your selection of Omegas as well as my friend. I also wish to get a gift for my little brother, which means I want your best Omega, only the best will due since my little brother is my only family left.

We will be arriving around the 6th and only stay to look at the selection.

Thank you very much:  
Gilbert F Beilschmidt."

Feliciano finished feeling a bit of pity for the poor mans brother, only having one heir left in a family is harsh. "My dear Feliciano, it's the 6th!" He gasped finally noticing standing up and pulled Feliciano down by his cheeks pushing them together as Feliciano went limp for he couldn't hit back or yell for the way his hand was traveling towards his butt.

"I should get a bath running." Feliciano whispered pushing him away. "Yes, please do my lovely." He purred and Feliciano felt a shiver run down his spine. He hated that Alpha, but Feliciano thought about his brother getting picked by one of the men coming, would he be treated nicely, loved? He's seen bad Alphas walked through this house groping anything from breasts to ass. It made him sick to be in an area like this, but only hoped for his brother. He had it the worst, but he would rather suffer for days if his brother got a break.

Feliciano shook his head opening the doors to the bath seeing someone who had already drawn a bath in the huge tub. Mr. Valley came waddling into the room and laughed at Feliciano when he blushed at the sight of his master naked. He locked the door and Feliciano looked back at poor sweet Lili who was standing in the corner of the room trembling, the vase she was cleaning almost slipped through her clammy fingers.

"Come my darlings, wash your master." He smirked being in the full nude settling in the water. Feliciano fell to his knees grabbing the wash cloth and dipped it in the water rubbing the hot water down his shoulders with a frown etched across his face. "My sunshine, you used to smile so bright." He cradled Feliciano face and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, master." He droned on and Lili finally came over. He gave her another rag and she put it in the water mimicking Feliciano's movement on his neck and shoulders.

"My dear, go lower." He grabbed Lili's hand and grasped her wrist so tightly that she squeaked dropping the rag and he put her bare hand on his cock. Feliciano gulped staring at the mortified girl who manually gave Mr. Larson a hand job. When he finished with a gasp and shudder, his cum rising to the water and smiled at her patting her butt and she practically fell into the water. "Dry me off, I need to be on time to this meeting." He grabbed Feliciano's face squeezing his cheeks together making him stare straight into his masters face.

"Yesh masher." Feliciano tried speaking through his hold and he grinned evilly patting his head with a wet hand. When Feliciano was released he grabbed a towel and watched the man get out of the water and he wrapped it around his waist and Lili and himself rubbed the water away from his wrinkly skin. "Thank you my darlings." He pressed sloppy kisses to their cheeks. "Your welcome, master." They said curtly and stepped out of the room letting their master dress himself.

When Feliciano finally shut the door Lili broke down clutching onto the front of his dress sobbing into his chest. He petted her soft blonde hair hoping to soothe her. He wanted her to be picked as well. "Come on, pull it together, this will never happen again, I promise!" He spoke harshly and she nodded as he wiped her tears away.

"Let's clean up, the Alphas are coming and they won't pick a puffy faced Omega." He teased pressing a kiss to her forehead. She sighed into his motherly touch and followed him out. Feliciano has been told he was very motherly, probably the only person to have success with raising a child. Lili was still young, she was 14, a very young age, but her older brother died of some disease and she was sent here. She was heart broken, but never let anyone know.

He heard a knock at the door and he and Lili peeked out from the bathroom to see the front doors to be open by Beta guards. A young albino with the most cockiest smile walked through the door of the castle, stopping mid-sentence to thank the guards. He was busy talking to the broad Alpha who looked to be from Spain or Portugal telling by his skin and curly brown hair that was thrown all over the place.

Feliciano was cut off mid thought when a hard slap to his butt startled him as Mr. Valley walked out of the bathroom fixing the collar of his shirt. Feliciano sent Lili a sad smile before walking out as well and stood behind his master. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, plus one, how are you?" He asked with a happy laugh holding out his hand. The Alpha furrowed his eyebrows looking at Feliciano who was looking towards the ground and messed with the hem of the dress that barely covered anything. "Fine, a bit tired from the boat ride, but my buddy Antonio is an EX-Pirate, he's still got it in him!" He responded shaking the man's hand with happiness. Antonio only grinned showing no embarrassment or said anything. It didn't seem like a compliment, it was like a statement.

"Is everyone in your castle an Omega?" Antonio asked holding out his hand and shook it with the other Alpha. "Not the Betas who work out in the fields, everyone inside are usually my most trusted Betas and my loving Omegas." He touched Feliciano's arm and felt up to his face patting his cheek. Feliciano only looked away touching his cheek after the man was done slapping it. "Um... so you said you had a large amount of Omegas, could I meet them?" Gilbert asked and Mr. Valley nodded quickly pulling him towards the dinning hall where every Omega stood tall. Antonio wanted to reel back at the many bruises some had and hickeys adorning their necks. Some looked sickly and others looked petrified.

"Lovino..." Gilbert heard Feliciano whispered as an Omega came from the kitchen. His face was darken red with sweat rolling down from his forehead. His dress was practically killed with rips and food strayed around the apron and on the black silk. "Why are you late!" Mr. Valley barked coming over to Lovino who froze. "Um, Master, I was taking food off of burners, I didn't want the kitchen going on fire!" He explained. "Unacceptable! Look at your dress, you think I run a brothel or something?!" He screamed raising his hand in poise to slap. Lovino covered his face ready to get hit, but it never came.

Someone had wrapped their body protectively around his body making sure the slap never came. Lovino was sure it wasn't Feliciano because he wasn't this tall, nor did he smell so strongly of an Alpha. "You may not hit someone as pretty and ambitious as him!" Antonio snapped turning around so he faced the Alpha with Lovino still pressed to his chest. "My mama always said a man with clean hands after working in the field has done nothing compared to the man covered in dirt. If this Omega greeted me the way he did to you he would have more right to sleep in my comfortable bed than I do!" He yelled in the man face. He only stopped to look down at the shaking Omega. He pressed his hand to his forehead feeling him burning up.

"Look at all these Omegas, you barely treat them like humans!" Antonio spat tucking his chin on Lovino's head. "Omegas aren't human-" "Your damn straight they are, what would your mother say if she found out you ran this kind of business?!" Antonio growled and petted down the Omega's hair. "This is my Omega, I wish to take him away from this place as fast as I can!" He finished his long speech as he grabbed under Lovino's legs pulling him up in a bridal style smothering down the dress that rose up and walked towards Gilbert who smiled proudly at him sending him a thumbs up.

"I will also be taking his brother, as a gift for my brother." Gilbert voiced turning towards Feliciano who's mouth went into a tiny 'o' and he stared at Gilbert in shock. "I will chose my Omega than leave." He sighed walking down the line, some Omegas were to timid, some were too angry looking, but...

He stopped noticing someone lingering in the back away from everyone. He pushed them away to see a blonde Omega staring back at him and he gulped. "Your name is?" Gilbert asked holding out his hand. The shy Omega pressed his smaller hand into Gilbert's in a slow handshake. "Matthew..." He whispered and Gilbert seemed to hear every word. "Well come on Matthew, you're coming with me!" He laughed pulling the Omega from the line and to the little pile. Feliciano had produced a glass of water and Lovino was sitting on the table gulping the whole glass down in a sickly way.

"This is unacceptable, this is my Omega!" He pointed at Feliciano who's face filled with dread. Gilbert sniffed the air and then Feliciano. "He surely smells like you, but he hasn't been claim making him fair game. I have enough money to buy your home, you will give me this Omega." He threaten. "Only the best for my baby brother." He whispered as he took Feliciano gently by the forearm and started out the door. Antonio picking up Lovino once again.

"H-Hey bastard! Put me down! I can walk!" Lovino yelled smacking Antonio on top of the head. Feliciano was waiting for the Alpha to drop Lovino and take back every word he said, but he didn't. He laughed pressing a kiss to Lovino's cheek and swung him back and forth like they were just married. It made Feliciano smile at Lovino who sent him the middle finger and Feliciano put it his finger to his eye bringing down the skin sticking out his tongue in a teasing way.

"I want to see the money!" Mr. Valley yelled waddling out. A couple of Omegas followed him with fond smiles and waves to Feliciano who smiled and sent air kisses back. "Alright." Gilbert mumbled under his breath as he patted down his pockets pulling out large leather bags of gold and set them in the man's big hands. "The rest will be sent in small shipments." Antonio smiled and Mr. Valley glared not liking how these boys were cheating him out for the mysterious Omega, his Omega, and the cook Omega.

"Let's go..." Gilbert stopped talking and snapped his fingers. "I never caught your name!" He gasped pointing at Feliciano who smiled sweetly instead of getting angry. "It's Feliciano, and you are Gilbert!" He smiled brightly and Gilbert laughed putting his arm around Matthew, them being almost the height, but he had to put his arm in Feliciano's arm since he was so freaking tall. Gilbert reached his mid shoulder, but that was all good because Ludwig was a big guy and wouldn't like staring down at his new Omega.

"Would you like a manual, of how to take care of them?" Mr. Valley interjected producing two red cover book. "I got one for Luddy, but I never read it." Gilbert frowned taking the book with cautious eyes and handed it over to Feliciano who had open hands. They started out the door where the carriage was still sitting. The Beta driver nodded at them, but furrowed his eyebrows seeing in how bad shape each Omega was. The tallest (Being Feliciano) had bruises along his cheeks and hickeys along his jaw and neck, the smallest (Matthew) looked to be under fed and had bruises littering his arms, the last one (Lovino) looked to be in terrible shape covered in bruises, burns, and cuts along the palms and fingers with food striking his features.

"Is everything alright Gilbert?" The Beta asked being at first name basic, Gilbert didn't like being called Mr. Beilschmidt because it reminded him of his brother. The carriage wasn't a grand one, but it had covering and plush seats. Gilbert found it homey. They climbed in and Feliciano seemed to be in awe at the carriage, he even looked hesitant to sit down. Antonio help Lovino sit down in the carriage who sighed pressing his back into the plush.

"Best thing I ever spent money on!" Gilbert yelled as the carriage started moving. Antonio and him fist bumped and Feliciano giggled touching his brother's hand and squeezed them. Lovino winced, but smiled back. "Can't wait to get out of this stupid excuse of a uniform." Lovino grumbled messing with the itchy underside of the dress. "Of course, we brought the uniforms of our mansions. Me and Gilbert's dresses reach the knees and Ludwig's hits in the floor." Antonio explained the length, Feliciano felt his lips tug into a smile knowing that he was going to wear something that didn't make him look a whore all the time.

The ride after that had little conversation, the Omegas were too amazed with the outside surroundings. It was like a dream seeing the soaring trees and lush grass. The Beta stopped the carriage at the beach where the boat was docked. When he opened the door Lovino took a deep breath. "I like the smell and sound of this place." He said dreamily and Antonio smiled down at him, of course this Omega would like the same stuff as he did, he felt some kind of attraction towards him when he came into the room. When that Alpha brought his hand up to land a slap on his cheek he felt himself being pulled across the floor, powered by anger and fear of something happening to the beauty.

"Right this way." The Beta bowed helping each Omega out with there hand risen as if they were royalty. "This is the ocean! I remember when my Papa would take me and my brother out! Momma wouldn't go into the water, he hated water!" Matthew smiled brightly as the waves crashing against the African shores that brought so many memories back. "Oh! Maybe I can embroider my dress, like Miss. Elizabeta taught us!" Feliciano gasped and Lovino rolled his eyes. "Of course you would care for little things, I'm going to start my own garden!" Lovino boasted putting his hands on his hips and stared off proudly.

"And what would be in that wonderful garden?" Antonio asked setting his hands around Lovino's waist. "Well... if you must know, flowers, vegetables, especially tomatoes!" He gasped and pointed at Antonio's chest. It went silent and Antonio started laughing hysterically while Lovino looked offended. "If you have something to say, say it to my face you bastard." Lovino growled and Antonio stopped his laughter and wiped away tears. When he finally calmed down he petted Lovino's head lovingly.

"Ah, my Omega, I am a tomato farmer, I sell and grow tomatoes! Don't get discourage though, you can grow plants and flowers at the front, it's very bland there!" He smiled and Lovino blushed darkly. "Is that your ship, Antonio?" Matthew asked pointing to the small, but fast boat with the sails being raised. "Yep! _The Belleza_." Antonio purred, the name truly fitting the beautiful ship. "Why did you call it that?" Feliciano asked and Antonio pondered for a moment. "When I was a ruthless pirate my crew would always come into town, we would swipe the prettiest person we saw." He grabbed under Lovino's knees pulling him into the bridal style, Lovino gripping Antonio's neck for support. "And we would carry them off to our ship hoping to get laid!" He shouted the last part as he started running. Lovino screamed at a high pitch tone and thump Antonio on the top of the head.

Feliciano laughed rolling his eyes as he followed them onto to the ship. Matthew followed sluggishly, but still kept up a good pace. Feliciano could smell the sadness rising from his body, he must of missed his parents and brother, he would too if what happened to Matthew happened to himself. "Look at those pretty Omegas." He heard be sneered by a Beta on the ship. People were staring at parts he felt insecure about and saying crude things about their bruises.

"Hey! Stupid!" Gilbert cried slamming his hand to a hearty lap to one of the mens' backs who jumped. "That is my brother's and mine Omegas you're speaking of!" He growled pushing past them and handed them the maid dresses. Feliciano shook the dress out of it's neatly folded bounds to stare at the long dress that had a big apron and a cute black bow on the top. Matthew's was shorter, but still cute with a white shirt with black overall like style with the apron tied to the front with a big white bow in the back.

Lovino came out without the ugly dress he wore before, but a nice clean one that reached his knees with short sleeves that puffed out with a nice white apron with a bow. He wore a ruffled headband on his head. He finished with a glare spinning around to show his friends his dress. "You look amazing Lovi!" Feliciano yelled running over and hugged his brother tightly. "Of course I do! I dress amazing in anything!" Lovino growled pushing his brother away.

"Of course, big strong Lovi~" Feliciano sang pressing a kiss to his brother's forehead and scurried off to get dress in his own outfit.

 **(...)**

Feliciano sat at the large table in the lower deck of the ship. Matthew was with him watching his new Alpha's face as he turned the pages of the red book. His face was bright when he came in, now reading the book his face was in complete horror. Antonio had took the book and threw it out the small window after a couple chapters and stormed up the steps. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to be chained to your bed while you sleep." He muttered. Sometimes Gilbert would speak, but they were just quiet mutters commenting on what he was reading.

"I'm sorry beautiful Omegas, but I need to leave, I need to write an apology letter to my little brother." He smiled pressing a kiss to Matthew's head before leaving the room. "What do you think is in the book?" Feliciano asked as his fingers itched to open it. "Must be something bad, but what if we get punished for touching it?" Matthew cried his face draining in color. "We aren't in that place anymore, I'm sure no one will mind!" Feliciano smiled as he slid the book over to himself and opened it up to a random page. A picture of an Omega standing with rotten clothing was sitting in a cell. She had the fakest smile Feliciano has ever seen. On the bottom of the page gave a quick description.

 _'If your Omega is in a bad mood, you make their mood worse.'_

Feliciano blinked a couple of times and Matthew bit his lower lip. He stood up curly walking to the window opened it up taking a nice breath of the salty air, before promptly throwing the book into the dark blue waves slamming the window shut.

"No." Feliciano whispered as his eye twitched.

 **(...)**

 _Thank you for reading, I was sure people walked in to this M-rated fanfiction knowing it was going to get a bit dirty, and you see. It has adult themes and sexual content ;-;_

 _Reviews and Following is welcomed! Thanks for 11 followers :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Dearest Little Brother Ludwig_

 _Please forgive for what I have done._  
 _That book shouldn't of been sent to you. I never read it and I assumed you wanted some sort of manual to take care of your new Omega, I thought it would tell about the basics and what some of them like, but this book was completely different!_  
 _When we finally got to that man's mansion we were brought into a large room, a dinning hall that looked to fit over a thousand! Your Omega followed us silently, like a figure of beauty with graceful, yet careful steps. He had bruises littering his arms and especially his cheeks, but he had laugh lines giving me some hope._  
 _The man scolded his brother, but not quietly like a mother to a child, it was loud and he raised his hand to slap the poor Omega covered in burns and cuts. I watched Antonio run away from me, your Omega's hand ghost over our Spaniard's arm trying to grab him, so he wouldn't get hurt, but Antonio was quick to run and cover the Omega's body with his yelling at the Alpha until he finally learned his lesson. That was 'Toni's Omega._  
 _I found my own Omega, he's so cute, when he talks it sounds like birds singing and he has this feeling of he is flying! It's beautiful, I wish for you to meet him, he will be my new kin and will make heirs for our family. As you will with your Omega._  
 _I wish I could come sooner, but dearest brother, the Omegas were restless. We stopped in Spain and rode a carriage to Antonio's palace, you should of seen his Omega's face when he stood in front of the palace. I watched tears stream down his face as his bruised and burned hands touched his cheeks and he hugged Antonio, the savior._  
 _Your Omega loomed in the background as always, now he wears a small smile. I like his smile, it brightens a room._  
 _His name is Feliciano, I looked it up in one of those baby name books, it means Happiness, it surely fits him. Antonio's Omega is named Lovino, it means the wine, it's exactly his personality. His love is sweet, tender and should be taken in small expert sips, never long sips or you will be intoxicated by it. Mine is named Matthew, his is a gift of God, which is truly what he is. My birdie has came into my open palmed hands and smiled at me and I knew I was smitten._

 _Enough of this romantic talk! Stay Awesome baby bro!_

 _Gilbert"_

Ludwig stopped reading the letter with a small smile on his face. Yvonne stood in front of him tilting her head, she wasn't very used to seeing her boss smiling. "His name is Feliciano." Was all he said as he folded the letter back up and put it inside his desk. Yvonne spreaded the name around like wildfire.

 _'His name is Feliciano.'_

 **(...)**

Feliciano felt himself be smacked awake. It wasn't hard though, it was like someone was pawing at him. Feliciano practically died when Antonio showed him his room gave him silk pajama and patted the heaven bed. He was grateful to wake up in the soft bed, rather than the hard dirty mattress, naked, and stare at the top of the bunk beds that his brother laid restlessly. He wondered how Lovino was doing. Was he in his own heaven bed, he was probably with Antonio in a bed that was like flying.

He opened his eyes to stare at a soft face.

It was a cat...

"Hey kitty, kitty." He whispered as he brought his hand to the cat's face, but it bit him softly on his thumb and flexed his claws on his cheek. Feliciano yelped as the claws poked the skin, but not enough to puncture it's skin.

"Romano." Came a really tight hiss as Antonio pushed open the door thinking that Feliciano was asleep when he saw Feliciano awake with the horrible cat trying to wake up his guest.

"So, his name is Romano I guess?" He asked petting the cat that meowed deeply and turned it's head away.

"Yep, the little shit didn't like that he didn't get fed this early and decided to wake someone else up." Antonio huffed sitting on the edge of the bed picking up the auburn colored cat and kissed his nose, the cat bit Antonio's in return making him cry out and drop the cat that stalked away,

"He's so mean." Feliciano pursed his lip as Antonio laughed.

"I love him anyways, here, get into something nicer, Lovino is making something~" He called ruffling Feliciano's hair and dashing away. Feliciano touched his head feeling this intoxicating laughter pass his lips as he fell down in the bed musing over himself.

He never laughed this hard, but damn, it felt good. Feliciano had found this dress in the back of his closest. It was a knee length and the softest shade of yellow with a light pink ribbon around the waist that made a puffy bow. He pulled it off the hanger putting it on admiring his curvy body and perfect hips in the mirror. He stared back at the top of the dresser where his new uniform was. He wondered when Ludwig would permit him to wear it. Omegas that were filthy rich got the newest fashion and to be honest Feliciano was totally into what outfit he should wear next.

He left the dress on the dresser and walked out of the room. Romano glared at him as he stood at the door that he assumed was Antonio's room. Feliciano navigated through the huge Spanish mansion liking how to the large windows shined down and warmed his body while the open balcony doors let in the soft breeze of the ocean. He liked these calm surroundings, it was like being at his own beach house.

"Good morning!" A cheery Beta smiled as she pushed a little cart with freshly washed sheets and clothing. Antonio's maids were always smiley and looked like they loved their job. "I love your dress~" She added and Feliciano beamed.

"I love yours to!" He laughed and she blushed and brushed back a piece of brown hair and laughed nervously. He took pride in flustering Beta's.

He took his leave waving towards her as he made his way down the wooden stairs and he followed the scent of Lovino's heavenly muffins. He came into the kitchen to hear his brother humming to himself, a white apron was tied around his hip, but his brother wore a tan dress that was super tight around his lithe body and had black buttons going up.

"Good morning, brother!" Feliciano yelled running over and hugged his brother tightly. Lovino hugged him back kissing the top of his head.

"Good morning Feliciano, how did you sleep?" He asked, this time Lovino was sure to get a happy answer rather than Feliciano usual 'Not very well, but I'll be fine.'

"Oh! The beds are so heavenly here, what did your bed feel like!" He asked and Lovino huffed and brushed back a piece of dark red hair away from his eyes. "Fine, but that Tomato-Bastard kept hugging me the whole night. It felt better when he was with me." He whispered the last part really quickly.

"Oh your so sweet, I can see grandchildren in my future!" He teased standing up and Lovino glared up at his brother. Why did Feliciano have to be a couple feet taller than him.

"Stop being stupid." Lovino huffed as he turned back to watching the timer for the muffins to rise.

"You're such a house wife Lovi." Feliciano cooed and Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Hey pretty Omegas!" Gilbert called as he walked into the room sitting back in the seat.

"Good morning Gilbert!" "Go away loser!" Feliciano and Lovino said in unison and turned back to what they were doing.

"Harsh, but Feli, we'll head off to Ludwig's house soon. We are borrowing one of 'Toni's carriages so you can have your own. Privacy or something." He huffed brushing it off with a quiet 'I'm awesome' comment and Lovino rolled his eyes as the timer went off and he put on the oven mitts pulling the couple of cupcake tins that held the blueberry muffins. Gilbert was practically drooling over the smell.

"Damn, your a good a cook." Antonio hissed as he came into the room dropping Romano who hissed at him and scurried to his bowl eating the tuna that Lovino placed for him. He walked over placing his hands on Lovino's perfect hips (A thing that ran in both twins) and kissed his neck marking him up. Lovino smiled softly trying to hide in with his hand, but Feliciano giggled going through the cabinets until he found plates that were hand painted with pretty flowers and put the hot muffins on them and passed two Gilbert.

Gilbert set one in his place as Matthew came from the door, his mouth watering to see Lovino's cooking. He did have wonderful cooking, but only when he tried.

"Master Antonio, what is that smell?" A young girl asked walking into the room, a couple of her Beta friends followed her. "Here, would you like one?" Lovino asked taking off the apron and hung it on the hook near the freezer box, the outfit looked like he was ready to conduct business, yet fit his beautiful doll-like features.

The Beta's nodded slowly as Lovino took out a huge pan and put most of the muffins on it and handed it to the giggling maids who scurried off thanking the Omega of the house.

"My beautiful Omega, so kind, cute, and generous" Antonio whispered and Lovino glared and crossed his arms. "I'm not cute bastard!" He snarled and Antonio laughed pinching his cheek and planting a kiss on his other before taking his own muffin and bit into it with a mouth orgasm exploding.

"My beautiful Omega is amazing, _handsome_ , and the best cook in the world!" Antonio smiled sitting at the table. Feliciano and Matthew laughed quietly as Lovino burned with embarrassment.

 **(...)**

Feliciano hugged his brother once again as they stood in front of the palace. Lovino wore high heels so Feliciano didn't feel that tall. Feliciano dealt with his own flats with his uniform tucked under his arm.

"Come visit and send letters. I'll punch your Alpha in the gut if he treats you wrong!" Lovino threatened as Feliciano wiped the tear.

"Of course big brother." He laughed softly as more tears came pouring out his eyes. Lovino hugged him once more whispering sweet-nothings into his ear trying to calm him down as Feliciano's frame shook.

"Let's go Feliciano, the journey will be rather long." Matthew whispered as he took Feliciano's hand and started pulling him to the carriage. Lovino waved sadly and Feliciano waved back as he watched his brother walk with this new kind of pride into his own palace where he was the head Omega.

A title he took so much pride in.

Feliciano turned back around the Beta opened the door and bowed when Feliciano went inside. Matthew kissed his cheeks softly before going to his own carriage. Feliciano didn't know what he was going to do, but in the corner of the carriage was a blanket and pillow so Gilbert must of thought he would be sleeping.

He grabbed the soft pillow and wool blanket and laid down on the puffy seat. He rubbed his red eyes and slowly closed his eyes.

 **(...)**

 _/Dream/_

 _Feliciano turned around as he was now in a beautiful white dress. It hit the ground and was covered in soft satin and a crown of white flowers, a common thing for Omegas getting married to wear to show off their delicacy and pureness._

 _"I'm so proud of you." He heard Lovino said he whirled seeing his brother in a brides maid gown. Matthew was next to him with his huge smile, his family looming behind him telling him how beautiful and strong he was._

 _"My little Feli." A women cooed and Feliciano almost cried facing his nurse maid. Her long brown hair was falling against her full breast with a flower pinned to hold back her bangs. Those warm green eyes that made bad dreams to good dreams, stared back at him. He ran into her arms crying softly feeling her warm hand caress his back. "Your big day, can't believe that will happen. I thought you would be trapped in the place forever..." She was distant as she disappeared._

 _Feliciano gasped trying to grab her as she went away like a bad pixel transition in powerpoint. He turned around finding himself in a black room with only a light hanging over his head. The white dress he wore was now in shreads as Mr. Valley appeared and he licked the top of his lip._

 _"What do you want?" He asked his upper lip curling like an angry dog._

 _"You." He laughed walking over and grabbed Feliciano by the waist taking the delicate beading top of the dress and ripped it. Feliciano cried out in horror as he stared at the animal that started kissing his neck._

 _"Please, please stop it." Feliciano sobbed._

Feliciano was jolted awake by a worried Gilbert and Matthew. "Are you alright?" He asked and Matthew wiped the tear that slipped from his eye.

"Yeah, of course I am." Feliciano replied in a shaking voice as he brushed Matthew's hand away. "Are we here?" He then asked and Matthew nodded slowly. Gilbert helped Feliciano out as Matthew made sure he was presentable smothering down his dress and pressed a kiss to his cheek. They held hands for luck as Gilbert walked the path to the huge mansion. Feliciano was in awe of it, his eyes blinking and wanting to pinch himself.

"Gilbert." A guard laughed and flicked his helmet up. They shook hands like old friends and the door opened.

Ludwig stood in front of the hall in his best uniform, Gilbert wanted to laugh hysterically at the stern expression and the pure determination in his eyes to please the Omega right beside him, but the gasp Feliciano made that sounded so happy and pleased made the laughter die in his throat.

Ludwig made his way over, the maids of the house were peering out of doors trying to get the first glimpse of the head Omega.

 _"Guten morgen, bruder."_ He shook hands with Gilbert who laughed and came into a hug instead patting his brother's back. "Let me introduce you to a good friend of mine." Gilbert teased as he took Feliciano and pulled in him so he was between he and Ludwig.

They seemed to have the same look in their eyes, something Gilbert just couldn't place. "My name is Feliciano." He whispered shyly, his cheeks becoming dark with embarrassment. Ludwig fell to his knees pressing a kiss to the back of the Omega's hand.

Feliciano looked at him in confusion and shyness. "A beautiful Omega, such as you, need to be treated with as much respect as a Queen." He responded boldly and Feliciano laughed sheepishly blushing mildly.

" _Bruder_ , are you staying for dinner?" Ludwig asked turning to Gilbert who shrugged. "I'm going to head to the East, I can make it around night fall if we go right now. As much as I do wish to stay." He added quickly and Ludwig nodded with understandment. "Have a safe trip, I heard bandits were littered across the trail your headed. Hate for your carriage to get robbed." He warned and gave him brother another manly hug before he was escorted out the door.

"Bye Matthew!" Feliciano chimed and Matthew waved back before turning his back and the large doors shut. Feliciano's home was very open a well, the whole ceiling of the foyer was just pure glass in the shape of a dome with a golden chandelier hanging from the middle. Double stairs lead up to the upstairs while the doors in the middle would naturally lead to another room. The two open doors on his left and right showed a full dinning room with the maids who discarded their work to stare at him. The other room had a full fireplace _(A good plus for an Omega, they hated the cold)_ with different sofas and chairs around it with a full bookcase.

"Here" Ludwig placed his hand on Feliciano's hip. His touch was so gentle, like Feliciano was porcelain and even the slightest touch would crack his world. "I can show you around the house." He stated and started towards the right stairs and up the steps they went.

 **(...)**

 _I don't really understand why this one took me so long, I had a good, full plot build, but the words didn't flow._  
 _This isn't one of my favorite chapters._

 _Follow, Like, and Comment! Let's cheer for 22 followers and 8 reviews!_  
 _(This story is a good one to be hooked on -wink wink, nudge nudge- :3_


	4. Chapter 4

"-And this room is the tea room." Ludwig opened the door to the long room with an equally long table. Everything in this house seemed just so grand to Feliciano. "Oh, it's such a lovely room." Feliciano cooed as he placed his hand on Ludwig's fingers that were curled around the form of his hips. Ludwig turned back around as he lead Feliciano down the hall with the large windows.

An older, more middle-aged, women passed them. She was wearing the long uniform and she smiled stopping. "Mr. Beilschmidt." She addressed curtly and Ludwig stared back at her. "Mrs. Hudson, nice to see the twins gave you a break." He created conversation that Feliciano was shocked that the master of any house would have with a mere maid. "They seemed to quiet around when our permanent guest came. I think they were just being curtly." Her eyes scanned to Feliciano who smiled awkwardly and she held out her hand.

"I am Gisabella Hudson, one of the nurse maids. When you start conceiving we'll see each other often~" She smiled brightly and they shook hands. "I hope to know you sooner! I'll have so much time on my hands I won't know what to do!" He joked and she seemed to get his small joke and laughed with him. They were cut off by loud crying and Mrs. Hudson flinched at the sound and Ludwig chuckled deeply.

"Here, we can see the nursery." Ludwig added as they walked down the hall. The cries of the Beta children seemed to echo off the walls. Mrs. Hudson opened the double where the room was a nice white with a deep brown. A couple of comfortable cribs were pressed against the wall with a few changing tables and high chairs. A younger nurse maid had a rattle in her hand entertaining a toddler on a mat.

"They started again, Gisa, maybe you should worried." The nursemaid looked down at the giggling baby as Mrs. Hudson picked up the little girl and pressed a hand to her head. "Maybe she is teething." Feliciano butted in as he walked over with a new found confidence. "May I?" He held out his hand and Mrs. Hudson was hesitant before laying the baby in the Omega's arms. She knew he would know more about taking babies then her. His instinct was taking care of children and pleasing Alphas.

"Hello beautiful." Feliciano cooed as he bounced the baby that seemed to calm down. After she was cooing sleepily Feliciano stuck his finger in her mouth and felt her gums. When he found a little lump he hummed.

"Is something wrong?! Is she sick?" Mrs. Hudson gasped, but Feliciano put her at ease with his calm laughter.

"Just as I expected, teething, when babies started teething at my old home we would take carrots and freeze them in the freezer box. It's better because it soothes the gums, but also won't harm the child if they take a piece off." He chimed handing the sleeping baby back to Mrs. Hudson who looked down at her child, before placing her in the crib next to her brother.

"I'll get right on to that!" She said hurried and rushed out as Feliciano frowned watching her go with a frown on her face. Was she angry at him?

"My Omega, you are so good with children." Ludwig announced himself to the room and Feliciano whirled around to see him leaning on the wall with a sly smirk on his face. "I do wish for children in our future and I know they will become strong Alphas or caring Omegas." He expressed and Feliciano blushed and walked over letting Ludwig place his hand around his shoulder.

"Oh be quiet." Feliciano taunted rolling his eyes as Ludwig took a bolder move and kissed the Omega's forehead to calm his blush, yet it only made it worse. Ludwig noticed the darken blush and caught himself as his lips lingered on his forehead.

"Oh... um, sorry, I didn't mean to fluster you." He apologized quickly and Feliciano just laughed quietly covering it with his feminine hand and stared back at Ludwig with warm brown eyes.

"It's nothing, forget about it Luddy." Ludwig felt the anxiety drain from his body as he stared at Feliciano's eyes that seemed to sparkle. The way he called him 'Luddy' didn't sound annoying like his brother. It was enduring and drop dead sexy. He was so caught up in his thoughts he barely heard Feliciano's words.

"So where will I be sleeping?" He asked and Ludwig gulped hoping he could of waited to tell Feliciano his sleeping arrangement. "If it's with the servants I won't be sad, I've accustmated to horrible beds." He looked away and Ludwig just pushed the Omega close to him and his hand slid down the lean spoon shape body and rested on his hip.

"You are permitted to sleep in my room, but if you feel uncomfortable you can stay in your own room." He promised and looked away. "There are about 7 guest bedrooms and it's going to minus to 6 since one will be turned into a nursery for our children, which will be the closest." He went on and looked back at Feliciano's who's eyes were watering. "I didn't mean to upset you!" He panicked wiping away the tears that fell from the latter's eyes.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy!" Feliciano laughed awkwardly as more salty tears came from his eyes. "I never had anyone be this nice to me." He admitted as his eyes down casted.

"Well that's going to change, you will be treated in this house as a Queen. This is your kingdom and everyone falls to your biding, even the loyal King that would slay a million dragons just for your safety in happiness." Ludwig pressed Feliciano's hand to his chest and looked up at him with pure truth.

"Thank you so much." Feliciano whispered as tears came pouring like a waterfall.

"Let's not cry, please, let me show to your room!" Ludwig jumped up and held out his hand. Feliciano was hesitant before placing his hand inside Ludwig's and they intertwined as they walked down the hall. Ludwig kept his head high in the air as Feliciano seemed to float beside him with a warm smile on his hand giving passing servants a happy hello.

Guards stood at huge doors at the end of the hall and they opened for Ludwig bowing slightly. Ludwig thanked them as Feliciano nodded numbly their way.

The room was huge with a dome over the ceiling showing the bright sun. The bed was in the middle of the room on a round platform that was raised off the ground. It was grand canopy with satin duvet covers that seemed to be like clouds. The Chiffon fabric hung from the wooden frames and swayed around the edges. At the end of the room was a huge hearth with a mantelpiece that was littered with photographs in frames and a couple important documents Ludwig must of set on it to remember them.

On either side of the hearth was bookcases filled with books and other trinkets littered on the shelves. Comfy couches were placed in front of the roaring hearth with comfy pillows leaning against the sides. A desk was off to the left with a view of the sugarcane fields. A candlestick holder held little light for the small desk rather than using the huge chandelier that hung over the bed. The right side were just doors Feliciano assumed went into closest and other rooms.

"It's very big..." Was all Feliciano said as he was in pure shock of the room. "Yes, I'm sure you'll find it to homey soon." He said curtly as he lead Feliciano to one of the doors opening them. They went inside and Feliciano was greeted with the walls lined with different clothing, but only on the right side. On the left were a few dresses, yet it was kept the empty. A folding privacy screen was on the wall with mirrors showing what the dress looked like on every curve and a lightly raised circular platform in the middle of the room for tailors to make adjustment to clothing.

"Is this my side?" Feliciano giggled letting his hands skim the few dresses that seemed around his side. One was white with one strap that went over his shoulder, another was a knee length red dress, a casual tan dress that would hug his body, even a few Victorian ball gowns. "This one is so beautiful." Feliciano said quietly as he took one of the gowns off of the metal pole. It was more of a ball gown with long sleeves that were ran farther than his arm with golden designs that contrasted with the pure white dress.

"That was my mother's favorite dress." Ludwig said quietly as Feliciano held the dress to his body and looked at the mirror.

"Well thank you Luddy's mother for buying such a beautiful dress!" Feliciano sang as he put it back on the hanger. "You can have more clothing admissions if you want. You don't really need to wear the uniform since you are just the head Omega." He explained as they walked out of the room and the doors were shut. "What are those doors?" Feliciano asked as he pointed to the brown double doors. "Well, to the bedroom you could stay in and one we will probably turn into the nursery." Ludwig explained and Feliciano shook Ludwig's hand from his and strolled to the doors opening them. The room was large with a huge window that was a bit deeper so someone could sit on the sill. Chiffon curtains swayed in the breeze of the open window. A day bed was pressed against the wall and there were huge boxes placed to the side of the room. The walls smelled faintly of fresh paint which explained the open window.

"What are in those boxes?" Feliciano asked as he pressed his hand to the cardboard as his eyes scanned the room.

"Oh... um the baby crib." He said sheepishly and Feliciano blinked a couple times in his direction and looked back at the sheer size of the boxes.

"Are you sure these are for a crib?" He asked laughing lightly as Ludwig strolled over and crossed his arms.

"It's a crib with a built in changing table and a bunch of storage. It was expensive, but highly worth it since this room isn't big as it is." He explained as he pulled a box cutter from his pocket and cut open the box showing part of the pure white crib. "Other things for the room can be purchased by you since, well, it's your child to." He blushed, but wasn't expecting for Feliciano to jump in his arms laughing with glee.

"Awe, your so kind, my Alpha." He said sweetly and they stared into their eyes. It was enduring and seemed to go on for eons. "Mr. Beilschmidt, Mr. Feliciano?" A timid voice asked and they looked over seeing Yvonne walk into the bedroom and found them into the bedroom.

"Ah... Yvonne, yes?" Ludwig asked looking over as Feliciano tried to cover up his jealously. Ludwig was his Alpha, not that timid Beta who was just a mere maid!

"It's time for dinner." She stepped into the room, the heels under her dress clicked off the wood as she stopped in front of Ludwig and Feliciano who stared back at her.

"Really? This early?" Ludwig asked titling his head and looked around. He found no clocks and his lips went in a tight line.

"It really isn't that early Mr. Beilschmidt. We are eating early, but it's around 6." She informed and Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows staring out the window of the room to find indeed the sun was setting. He thought the sun was high just a couple minutes ago.

"Oh." Was all he said and Feliciano giggled quietly latching onto the Alpha's arm and looked up.

"Does the strong Alpha care to escort me to dinner?" Feliciano asked with a taunting spark in his eyes. Ludwig rolled his eyes looping his arm with the Omega and started out of the room. Yvonne followed them with a fond smile and shut the door behind them and the guards shut the doors her.

Ludwig's bedroom was heaviest guarded room in the house, 2nd to the office. They had a few assassins break into the home targeting Ludwig since his industry was a dangerous one. He had the largest sales and some old farmer sick of Ludwig stealing away his business with his huge amount of Sugarcane will break the Bible and try to get the Alpha of the house's head.

Feliciano liked the house that surrounded him and found the dinning room to be better than the one at the house he used to serve. The table there was in 6 pieces since it was so long and the guest would sit all the way at the end while Mr. Valley would sit at the other end and they practically had to shout at each other from the place.

"Would you like some help?" Feliciano asked Yvonne who looked hesitant and glanced at Ludwig gave a small nod and motioned them away as he sat down in the chair and started conversation with the Beta servant that was already there.

"Here, pour the glasses." Feliciano had a teapot thrust into his hand that was boiling hot, but his calloused hands helped dull the pain. Feliciano nodded with a smile as he grabbed tea cups and started pouring the glasses from high placing. The maids stared at him with open mouths as he grabbed a cup pouring it from 2 inches in the air and the honey colored liquid never left it's perfect stream as it landed perfectly in it's cup.

"All done!" He cheered with a smile as he set the tea cup in front of Ludwig who had to pinch himself to just remind himself that he was still in reality. "Don't worry, it's an old trick my brother taught me. He worked in the kitchen and I helped a lot so he taught me to pour the exact amount of tea in one little cup~" He explained setting the empty teapot on the rolling cart and sat next to Ludwig who just smiled fondly at him.

Feliciano lifted the cup sniffing it getting a strong smell of lemon and drank from it. "Mmmm, how did you know this was my favorite?" He asked and Ludwig laughed.

"It's my favorite, too." He winked and Feliciano blushed and snorted with laughter setting it back down. "What? Was it something I said?" Ludwig said defensively and Feliciano grabbed his hand squeezing it.

"Your just so cliché Luddy, it's adorable." He pursed his lips and the Beta across Feliciano laughed with him as Ludwig had an aurora of gloom over his head.

The maids came around placing the expensive meats and fresh vegetables on the table and they helped themselves. Ludwig watched Feliciano laugh as a curt Beta guard stole a piece of carrot from his plate and winked at him. It was like a large family sitting down for dinner.

"Did you hear what Heidi did to Wolfgang. God, she's such a slut." A maid hissed and cut her chicken. Maybe it was not a very nice family, but they all had good personalities.

"So, Luciano was it?" A maid asked and Feliciano looked over, he blinked a couple times trying to register if she was talking to him.

"It's Feliciano." He smiled awkwardly and she gasped pressing a hand to her mouth while her friend chortle elbowing her in the side.

"I heard from Veronika that his name was Luciano." She snapped and Veronika snapped her head over.

"What did you say Johanna?" She asked her eye twitching and Ludwig held out his hands.

"A misunderstandment was all it was, let us please not fight in front of such an important guest." He hissed and the maids fell down to their seats.

"I heard it from Ben." Veronika murmured and the guard looked at them. "Are you guys selling me out now?" He laughed leaning on his lance as they rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, sometimes at my old house they would confuse me for my twin brother." He assured, they really never, but it was just a white lie to make everyone feel better and not kill themselves.

"What was your life back at that place?" Nina asked as Yvonne looked over at her in vain. She had heard some bad stuff from Ludwig, but she hoped it wasn't some kind of trigger for Feliciano.

"Oh, um, it wasn't a very nice place." He started awkwardly. "And we were beaten often, me mostly since I was the head Omega and everything fell to my fault in the end. The sleeping arrangement wasn't very comfortable and the baths were icky and you felt really gross after leaving." He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the Betas stare at him in horror. "The people who came in and out were not nice either and some people hid so they wouldn't be picked or groped" he made a groping of boobs motion and some maids covered their chests. "But it's alright!" He gasped and slammed his fist on the table scaring most of them. "I am here now and everyone is so nice so nice! Nothing like my old home~" He sang clasping Ludwig's hand from across the table.

The subject was soon dropped as everyone went to their own conversation. Some Beta was trying to court a Beta out in the fields or they went on talking about how such a slut Carol was for going out with Markus. It didn't sound nice, but Ludwig just seemed to ignore it as he ate in silence.

When the meal was done the maids excused themselves cleaning up the mess as Ludwig lead Feliciano back to the bedroom. "What should I wear to bed?" He asked the Alpha who muttered something under his breath ( **Note:** He said nothing)

But covered the words with a cough and straighten out. "You can borrow something, I'll exchange calls with the tailor, he doesn't live far so it will be soon." Ludwig explained as the guards opened the doors bowing to him. Feliciano thanked them and they shut them behind him. As Ludwig went into his closet Feliciano took a closer look around. The books on the shelves weren't very interesting, but the couches were comfy and the pictures on the mantles were cute.

Especially ones of baby Ludwig.

Ludwig came out with a folded pair of pants and a long sleeve silk shirt. Feliciano changed outside of the closet while Ludwig did it inside. He took Feliciano's discarded dress and put it in a shoot by the door that Feliciano recalled as being a laundry shoot. He didn't have one at his house, but Ludwig was a lot richer than that man.

Feliciano stalked to the bed stepping up on the platform and onto the bed. Ludwig did the same lighting a small glass candle holder on one of the wood poles. It lit the little area as Ludwig produced a book from under the bed and Feliciano laid down in the overly comfy bed that seemed to sink into his body shape.

Ludwig turned the pages of the odd romance novel, he liked the series, but the character was a bit vulgar. It was first hand accounts though. It was about a man falling in love with the King of the village, but the King has a secret. He's a demon! The man's parents don't like him changing into a warrior and his love for the King so they are planning to burn the King.

It was an odd, yet interesting. Ludwig looked up to the dome ceiling seeing the stars and bright moon shinning down in the room. He closed the book blowing out the candle and looked over at Feliciano, who's face was only being illuminated by the moon. He was so beautiful, Ludwig could never image such a gorgeous face that slept in the same bed as his and would be bearing his children that would inherit the gentle curves and soft to the touch skin.

He wiggled down into the cover and wrapped his arm around Feliciano's waist pulling him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. The Omega cooed in his sleep snuggling into Ludwig's chest and he was soon lulled to sleep by the gentle breath of the love one.

 _"You're so beautiful. The stars are no matched to every word I describe you as. The moon bows to you while the sun takes your feet and bathes them in the water of the earth. The universe is at your fingertips while the galaxy is sewn into your hair and eyes made of blown up stars._

 _You are a sculpture that has been blown up in the kiln to many times, yet the gentle man who creates your curves still makes you and I think right now you are finally right._

 _Finally right in my arms..."_

 **(...)**

 _WHY IS LUDWIG SO FREAKING SAPPY IN THIS STORY, IT MAKES IT A BUNCH CUTER THOUGH!_  
 _DON'T QUESTION WHY THIS IS REALLY EARLY, JUST ACCEPT IT AND REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND LIKE. 600 VIEWS BABY!_


	5. Chapter 5

Feliciano woke up on his own time, which was odd for him, he always was woken up by something. His brother, the other workers, once a vase of cold water, but today it was nothing, but being held in the arms of the strong smelling Alpha. He assumed that he would smell greatly like the Alpha, yet it made him smile. He took in consideration of the sleeping person who had his arm draped over his hip and his face pressed against his neck, his relaxing rhythmic breathing made the Omega giggle quietly and flip around. Ludwig was eased onto his back as Feliciano laid his head on the Alpha's chest pressing his hand to Ludwig's hard, cold abs.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig murmured sleepily as his hand clumsily pressed against Feliciano's body.

"Getting comfy." He said innocently letting his finger drag up the indent of Ludwig's abs and felt the body shiver from the odd ticklish feeling.

"Stop that." Ludwig scolded tightening his hold around Feliciano's hip making him squeak and glare up at the sly bastard who looked away like he did absolutely nothing. After a while of just plain teasing Feliciano laid back down and started drifting, liking how the fire that some servant must of lit when they were out and the sun that shone down in the room.

"Babe" Feliciano must of stopped breathing when Ludwig called him that "I need to do some documents" He explained as he tried getting up, but Feliciano clung to him like an octopus.

"No! Luddy! Stay with me and snuggle." He pursed his lips patting the comfy bed. Feliciano watched Ludwig's face contort as he seemed to be fight his inner desire to just get back into the bed. He sighed in frustration and kissed Feliciano's forehead, a little rougher than he should of, but all Feliciano did was gasp and his eyes went wide.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." He assured and walked away from the bed and hurried into his closet. Feliciano wondered what Ludwig meant, usually he would assume Lovino would make him pasta and steal a glass of red wine for his enjoyment, but Ludwig wasn't Lovino, so it was nearly impossible to figure out what Ludwig was going to bring him.

He sighed sadly when he watched Ludwig come out of the walk-in-closet fixing his tie. He sent one look to Feliciano and smiled awkwardly and fled the room. Feliciano just sighed and flopped down on the bed as he went back to sleep, he needed it.

 **(...)**

"Mr. Feliciano? Mr. Feliciano?" Someone called Feliciano's name as he blinked softly registering Yvonne's face as she was leaning over him.

"Yes, Yvonne?" He asked tiredly and sat up using his arm to prop his body up.

"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you up, sir, but I thought you weren't breathing for a moment and Mr. Beilschmidt instructed to give me something." She said in a rush and took a deep breath to go on. "And some people are coming to put the nursery together and he wants you either awake or out of this room." She smiled awkwardly.

Feliciano stared at her for a moment to register her words and snickered quietly. "I'm awake." He assured as he swiveled around to press his feet to the soft velvet covering on the platform and stepped down to the wood flooring as he walked to the closet with Yvonne following desperately trying to keep up with his longer steps.

"Will you get the corset out?" Feliciano asked her and she nodded stepping away and started going through a white drawer near the mirrors. Ludwig had bought some knowing that most Omegas wore corsets and Feliciano was one of them.

She stepped behind him as Feliciano discarded his shirt and put his hands in the air. Yvonne had to swallow her jealousy at his perfect skin and hips, she wished she was an Omega so she could have those advantages.

She put the corset around his body zipping up the front and went to the lacing in the back. It was complicated, but her mother showed her a very long time ago and she was pretty sure she knew how to do it still. Yvonne put it snuggly around his body putting the white lace through the metal holes asking many times if Feliciano was fine with the tightness, but he didn't seem to mind the least bit of pain.

She finished by putting the lace into a nice bow and cut away the excise of the lace and stepped back looking at her handy work. "Oh Yvonne, you must be better than putting on corset than my own brother!" Feliciano praised as he caught her design of the crisscrossed lace and smiled back at her. She wasn't sure if Feliciano was just being nice or if he really meant it, either way it did make herself fill with pride.

She took the dress off the hook taking off the apron and white shirt and handed the long sleeve shirt to Feliciano who put it on and buttoned up the shirt himself. She knew that he used to do everything by himself and he was a maid as well so he wasn't straight up royalty, and she was lucky Ludwig's brother picked the less snobbiest Omega in the world.

Yvonne watched him shimmy out of the silk pajama pants folding them neatly and handed them off to her as she practically drooled seeing his chubby thighs and tan legs that seemed hairless. She assumed he was hardcore waxed at the other place, that's what they did to Omegas who worked in brothels.

"Thank you sir." She smiled taking the pants and handed him the dress and he pulled up the blue dress and fixed the wrinkles that came up in the fabric of the shirt and tucked it into the waist band of his underwear. Yvonne helped him in the long stockings that went to his knees and connected with the garter that was fastened to his underwear and put on his shoes since the corset could get damage if he bent down.

"Where is the apron?" Feliciano asked as he pat the blue dress and Yvonne held it out, but when he went to take it she growled and pulled it back making him coward.

"I need to explain your gift." Yvonne smirked as Feliciano went back to standing normally. "So we heard from a letter from Mr. Ferandaz that you had a love of sewing and we got you your own set of thread." She pulled out the metal container that used to store crackers. Feliciano took the metal container hesitantly and opened it with a wide smile at all the threads and stance of needles that were added. He shut it and pressed it to his chest cherishing it as she handed him over the apron.

"Thank you so much." He was tearing up and she laughed and hugged him tightly as he calmed down quickly fluttering his hands near his eyes trying not to make his eyes puffy.

"I also have a gift from Mr. Beilschmidt." She produced a small plastic box and gave it to Feliciano who looked over the buttons and dials tilting his head biting his lip.

"It's a radio." Yvonne explained as she took the radio flicking a switch that made a button glow red and music came from the speakers. It made soft classical music, but also mingled with static and jazz from the station next to it. "You might need to adjust the dials to make it clearer, but feel free to use it. It's a gift!" Yvonne chimed handing Feliciano back the radio.

Feliciano must of thanked her a thousands times as she rolled her eyes hugging him again and excused herself explaining that she needed to do chores and they could chat later at dinner. Feliciano wanted a room he could be in so he decided the nursery was the best. He walked into the blank room covered with newer boxes, yet the white daybed still sat pressed against the wall and the wooden table sat next to it. Feliciano sat down on the bed twiddling with the dials on the radio until he got the clear version of the classical music channel. He set it down on the table and shook out the apron.

He placed it beside him and opened up the metal container picking pink thread first pointing the thread with his spit and stuck it through the needle's hole. He placed the wooden holder around the white fabric and started pressing in and out of the fabric slowly making a flower. He wondered if his own child would like it's own blanket made with love by him. Would the child keep it forever and hand it down to their own children or will it slowly forget about it and grow up. He shook the sad thought from his head and replaced it with his child asking him how to make the pretty flowers if they could be taught to do it to! Then Ludwig would come in and give Feliciano that quiet all knowing look and pick the child up spinning it around and kissing it's forehead.

"Sam, I told you, there is a ton in this room!" A male Alpha's voice shouted as he walked in the room. All eyes went to him as the two males blinked a couple times.

"There is certainly a beauty in this room." The blonde haired Alpha with freckles laughed leaning against the wall and stared at Feliciano with eyes that made him blush and bite his lower lip.

"Davie, stop it." Sam snapped pulling his friend away.

"What is that dove's name?" Davie asked as he blinked a couple times. When Feliciano went to speak he was cut off by Sam.

"-Here, no, let me guess!" He shouted and sat down next to Feliciano and put his arm around the back of the seat and Davie leant down beside the flustered Omega. "Is the answer Feliciano?!" He teased and Feliciano snickered quietly.

"I guess you got something right." He scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at the Alpha's who gaped at him.

"Damn, I hate Ludwig." Davie hissed and Sam laid back angrily.

"Always taking the really hot one's he did it all the way through high school!" Sam growled and Davie just rolled his eyes.

"Here, we have a room to assemble." Davie put up his hands and started towards a box with a tool box that matched Sam's. He got out a box cutter and grabbed a bigger box checking the front and opened it. "Rocking chair." Davie called as they pulled out different objects.

"Where is that slacker?" Sam asked as he helped Davie pull out the white wooden pieces.

"Who? Alfred?" Davie guessed and Sam just nodded turning a piece over with a confused look. "Nah, he told me he was going to be late. Had to talk to his parents." He responded flinging around his hands and almost hit Sam with the wooden piece who jumped back and glared.

"About the wine yard, Jesus, those fuckers have been trying to get Alfred to take the garden." Sam laughed, but he flushed and looked back at Feliciano who was listening to the conversation. "Ah, damn!" He gasped and blushed harder. "I'm sorry for using such vulgar words in front of someone of your status." He apologized and Feliciano only giggled cutely and set down the needle work.

"You sound like my brother." He explained and pressed his hands to his chest.

"I've never heard an Omega swear, you sure he isn't a Beta?" Sam questioned and Feliciano rolled his eyes and laughed harder.

"When he didn't grow a knot they knew, but he is away in Spain with his Alpha. I only been here for 2 days." He smirked leaning back and crossed his leg over the other one showing off the tan skin and pressed his hands to his knees.

Both Alpha's gulped their instincts wanting to knot the oblivious and seductive Omega, but they swallowed the desire knowing they would be killed by Ludwig if that happen.

They assembled the rocking chair, a book case, and a dresser. They were just working in silence listening to the music and Feliciano's soft humming as he created a beautiful vine of flowers coming out of the fabric.

"Sorry I'm late!" Screamed an Alpha as he came into the room. He didn't notice Feliciano nor sensed his scent as he carelessly threw his bomber jacket onto the head of the poor Omega who yelped and froze.

"Alfred, what the actual fuck!" Davie yelled pointing at Feliciano and Alfred turned around watching as the Omega carefully pulled his hand from the jacket and pulled it off his head, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" The Alpha panicked running over and took the jacket from the angered Omega. "I just didn't see you there." He pleaded for forgiveness until Feliciano promised him he was in no harm and he was just a little pissed that Alfred made him his own personal coat rack making Alfred sheepishly rub the back of his neck.

"Why are you so late? I thought you would be getting here at sun high, but it's near sun low." Davie asked as he took the box cutter and opened the rest of the huge crib.

"Man, my Papa wants me to take the wine yard." He sighed sitting down next to Feliciano and put his arm around the back of the seat as Feliciano went back to sewing.

"Why don't you take it, I heard wine sales are going up." Davie tilted his handing Sam the pieces of the crib.

"They are just pissed that I want to go into building. They wanted my Omega brother to take over the business with his Alpha, but since his disappearance I think they are just getting anxious to retire." Alfred huffed and Davie gave him an apologetic smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your brother." Feliciano smiled sadly and the Alpha only laughed cheerfully as his ears picked up the sound of the waltz coming from the speakers of the radio. He glanced over at Feliciano who was humming along with the song and was creating such a master piece with just a spool of pink and green thread.

"Here, dance with me." Alfred put out his hand and Feliciano looked up his eyes widening as he stared back at the Alpha.

"Oh, alright..." He mumbled taking Alfred's hand and Davie snickered leaning against the wall as Alfred put his hand under Feliciano's armpit while the Omega hesitantly pressed his hand to his shoulder and they clasped hands in the air.

Alfred started doing the normal 4 step motion as Feliciano giggled rolling his eyes as he was spun around by the flippant Alpha. "Your such a good dancer!" Feliciano giggled as he was twirled around and Alfred shrugged shamelessly.

"My Papa taught me this one." He purred dipping Feliciano and he lifted his leg in the air as they were inches apart. "And my Mum taught me this." He laughed quietly as he brought Feliciano back up and they pushed apart and pressed hands together, their other hands were clasped together as they walked in mid circles. They clasped them together bringing their bodies in and back out, repeating the process before Alfred went back into waltz position and spun Feliciano around the floor.

"What is Alfred doing?" Davie practically jumped out of his skin and looked over at Ludwig who was staring at the scene as Feliciano was spun around.

"Dancing, what does it look like Mr. Anti-social." Davie hit Ludwig's thicker arm, but it hurt more for him since the Alpha was built like a tank.

"I'm sorry if I have a business to run while you guys were putting together some wood." Ludwig retorted and Davie only rolled his eyes crossing his arms as Ludwig watched them.

The music had finished and the announcer of the radio station muttered in his quiet crisp voice about the next song. "Oh that was so much fun Mr. Alfred! We must do it again!" Feliciano laughed as Alfred only smirked and shifted foot to foot playing with the straps of his suspenders.

"Of course, anything for a pretty Omega." Alfred winked and Feliciano blushed.

"Stop Alfred, your father's personality is showing." Ludwig taunted from the wall startling the Alpha while Sam made cat-calls and Davie wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up Ludwig, everyone knows you're the cheesiest shit in the world!" Alfred snapped and put his arm around Feliciano who giggled softly and winked at Ludwig who rolled his eyes.

"I must admit, I am rather cheesy, but I am able to rip your arm off if you touch my Omega."

Alfred blinked a couple times registering the words before looking down at Feliciano who was laughing harder and he took in a whiff of the air. He almost cursed in front of the high status Omega who smelled deeply of Ludwig, yet not claimed.

"I want him." Alfred whined hugging the Omega around the shoulder and Ludwig rolled his eyes walking over and prying Alfred's hands off Feliciano's shoulders to pull him away.

"Awe, but he was cute. Luddy, can we keep him?" Feliciano asked looking up.

" _Nein_ , he would drain my bank account with all the food he eats." He teased and Alfred crossed his arms sticking his tongue out.

"Stop sulking, Alfred you helped us do nothing since you walked in and threw your coat on Feliciano." Davie ratted out his friend, Alfred gasped and dramatically grabbed his chest and Ludwig tsk-ed.

"Maybe you won't get free dinner since you did shit." He threatened and Alfred fell to his knees and his hands found the hem of Feliciano's dress and he gripped onto the fabric (fake) sobbing

"Please! For all that is beautiful and holy, don't take away the free meal!" He pleaded and Feliciano looked up at Ludwig for an answer. Getting a hilarious head shake and Alfred choked up a sob.

"Let's go Feli, we have things to do!" Ludwig put his chin up while Feliciano provided the snobby huff and they walked out laughing silently at the harmless joke.

Feliciano went to talk to the Alpha, but was cut off by a dash of blonde hair come running into the room and grabbing him by the forearm and pulled him into the closet.

"I'm sorry." Toris muttered as he passed Ludwig with a sketch book and a roll of fabric.

"How did you guys come so early?! I sent that message out this morning!" Ludwig demanded the young tailor.

"Feliks wanted to come as soon as possible. Something about seeing the beautiful body of a real Omega." Toris spoke with his hands and Ludwig laughed softly pushing open the walk in closet door.

"Dear God, please don't!" Feliciano yelled as he standing on the platform without the dress, only wearing the corset, stockings, underwear, and the garter strap as he was practically molested with the tape measurer.

"Feliks, maybe you should slow down, your scaring him." Toris the voice of reason talked up and sat down in the chair by the door with Ludwig who was trying to keep his boner down in front of sexy Feliciano.

Feliks laughed hysterically and pinched a piece of tan skin by Feliciano's hip making him squeak and slap the hand away hugging the piece of pinched skin. "Looks at this skin, Toris, it's beautiful!" The Beta was inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Of course it is, he's an Omega, born with fair skin. Now back to our job, can you give me the measurement?" Toris smiled at his partner who nodded quickly.

"Like, how thick is this corset?" Feliks asked as he pressed his hand to it.

"Not very thick." Feliciano blushed as Feliks took the tape measurer putting it around his bust and hip telling Toris numbers as he wrote them down. Then he wrapped it around his neck and head. He repeated the process with the length of his arm, legs, ankle, and how big his bicep was.

"I haven't heard of an Omega with such a perfect waist." Toris said aloud as he was creating the model of dress.

"Oh, well thank you, it runs in the family." Feliciano smiled brightly as Toris elbowed Ludwig who looked over quickly, his cheeks tinted as he tried to look somewhere else than Feliciano's gams.

"Having Omegas with perfect waists are very good thing to have run in a family. If you want to set up arrange marriages you will be having people paying thousands of coins to get a share of that in their pathetic line." He expressed his judgment and Ludwig smiled awkwardly looking back at Feliciano who looked pretty proud of his perfect waist. "So how do you like these?" Toris then asked as he handed Feliciano over the pictures.

They were very pretty dresses with big skirt, perfect for his new status, they weren't colored yet, but he assumed they would be of expensive dye.

"I was told you also will be needing maternity clothing, a wedding dress, and sleeping clothing." Toris explained as he flipped to another page of the book. "I sketched this during our ride over. It's the wedding dress" He pressed his finger to the dress.

It was huge, having a long blue train that followed it. The fabric was smoother on the top and edged out onto his shoulder with array of flowers. A choker of black was around the model's neck and a circlet was placed around the model's head.

"You mean I'll be wearing this?" Feliciano asked in disbelief, it looked like a fairy tale dress! The one's he watched the high class Omega's come into the hell hole he used to call home wearing those beautiful dresses.

"Of course we'll be adding white flowers around the circlet, but yes, that is rough copy." Toris explained with a real smile. Feliciano put his hand to his mouth as tears flowed from his eyes. Feliks laughed behind his hand as he hugged the Omega who turned and buried his face into his shoulder as he shook hugging the sketchbook to his chest.

"It's so beautiful!" He gasped and Toris chuckled looking at Ludwig who was smiling softly sitting back in his chair with an all knowing smile and eyes filled with fondness.

"I'm so glad you find it up to your standards!" Toris laughed happily as Feliks pulled Feliciano back and brushed the tears away with his thumb telling him to breath.

After more crying and talk about the colors, Toris thanked Feliciano for his time and was escorted out by both high class people to the front door.

"So, Ludwig are you paying up front?" Toris asked with a smile and Ludwig grumbled pulling out a bag of coins and dropped it in his open palms. "Thank you, I will have these dress done soon." He promised and Ludwig nodded looking over at Feliciano who was gushing over something to Feliks.

"When is the wedding?" He smiled and Ludwig only sighed biting his lip.

"The 20th, the teller in the village told me it will be perfect weather and it's soon." He explained and Toris nodded thinking back. Since it was the 8th he had 11 days to make the perfect dress for a perfect Omega that has been through so much and is now getting his big turn around.

"Of course, thank you Mr. Beilschmidt for your time and money." The Alpha bowed and turned around. "Come on Feliks, the carriage is going to leave without you!" Toris yelled stepping out the open doors. Feliks gasped pressing kisses to Feliciano's cheeks before running out trying to catch up with his Alpha.

 **(...)**

Ludwig announced he had to do work pressing a goodbye kiss to Feliciano's forehead and walked off. Feliciano went back into the nursery and started his job with moving all the furniture where he wanted to put it.

He was rather good at heavy lifting, but he left the huge crib/changing center in it's spot against the south wall. It did have tons of storage with compartments under the main bed part and cabinets on the side of the changing table. The sleeping area had the wooden bars high and a wall in front of it to place stuff on the top like stuff animals. He put the rocking chair next to the bed at a slight angle that made the room seem perfect. The book shelf was next to the day bed while the dresser was to the east. The room was brighten by the huge window that was open. The Chiffon curtains swayed in the soft summer breeze and it made him smile softly.

The soft music from the radio filled the room and Feliciano turned around seeing that Ludwig turned it on and was standing there awkwardly.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course!" Feliciano gasped running over and went to waltz position as Ludwig started swaying. He wondered why Alphas were such good dancers, but with Ludwig's status he would learn dancing.

Ludwig went to a school taught by nuns with his brother. They were taught basics about life and how to run businesses. In the middle of classes Ludwig took dancing, band (Which he could totally shred on the flute), and FCS where he learned to cook and housework. Even if most of the Omegas and Betas took the class and gave him odd stares, Ludwig just wanted to do something other than playing football (Soccer) or tackle in the mud during recesses.

During those awkward times he learned he was an amazing baker and it raised his status with the Omegas who just wanted to get a piece of that hunky Alpha body!

"I have a surprise for you." Ludwig whispered into Feliciano's ear making him shiver and look up at the Alpha who's face was inches away from his. Ludwig swallowed his desire to take the beautiful Omega since those times were only for after marriage. Anything after that would consider the Omega as trash and that he would spread his legs to an Alpha who could leave him.

"Come with me." He assured holding the Omega's hand and pulled his out of the room and to the bathroom. He was greeted by the smiling maids that waved and went off wishing them good night. Ludwig told them that they couldn't be there for dinner and Alfred was cool with it if he got to eat a free portion.

Ludwig opened the double doors to the in ground basin. It was steaming from the hot water that had a lavender scent to it. By the lip of the bath was a wine holder with two golden chalices sitting beside it. "

"Oh my, Luddy, you out did yourself!" Feliciano gasped looking over at the Alpha who blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Feliciano then discarded his clothing and Ludwig bit his lower lip. "Can you get the corset?" He asked and Ludwig only nodded numbly as he unzipped the front showing off the tan skin and Feliciano took a deep, held in breath and smiled brightly putting it on the chair and started unbuckling the garter rolling off the socks and took off his underwear.

Ludwig was drooling at the Omega's perfect butt and fair skin as he watched the beauty step into the bath and settle in the water with a deep sigh. Ludwig quickly shedded his normal clothing setting them into a pile rather than folding them. Feliciano blushed and looked away from Ludwig's nude. He was much more sculpted and well hung than his old master. It made him embarrassed to see that the Alpha was half hard and the knot was swelling. He knew he shouldn't be indulging in sex before the wedding, yet he was very tempted.

Ludwig approached him sitting down in the water beside him putting his arm around Feliciano who nuzzled into his side. With his other hand he was pouring the cold red wine into the chalices passing Feliciano one and he held the other one.

"This is from an old family friend of mine, so cheers." They clinked glasses and Feliciano laughed softly behind the brim of the glass and drank the elegant tasting wine.

"Thanks for everything Luddy, you make life enjoyable." Feliciano said quietly and hid his face. Ludwig looked over at him with a quizzical look taking the chalice from nimble fingers and set it on the tile floor as well as his and took Feliciano's face gently in his hand making their eyes meet.

"I'm glad you are happy." He smirked pressing a kiss to those supple lips that tasted of the sweet red wine and just pure Feliciano. The Omega purred into the kiss and turned his head for better access as Ludwig broke free from the life ending kiss and started pressing kisses to the side of Feliciano's neck making his scent flare up.

"I never want you to leave my side." He breathed into his neck planting another open-mouthed kiss against the strained neck as Feliciano made a high-pitch noise in the back of his throat.

"I want you to have my children, be my beautiful Omega. I'll only leave you if you instruct me to, since you opinion counts more than a general's words to his army." He sat back, his hand resting on Feliciano's hip under water.

"You're such a sap." Feliciano scrunched his nose up giggling softly.

"Is that a problem." Ludwig taunted as Feliciano snuggled into his chest.

"Nawh, it's pretty sexy." He looked up winking and Ludwig rolled his eyes splashing the Omega who stole back his glass of wine muffling a sound behind the brim of the chalice.

 _Ludwig had never felt love, but if this was love he never wanted to turn back._

 **(...)**

 **Information:**  
 _-Omegas can't have intercorse with an Alpha before the wedding. If done they would considered slutty and the Alpha would lose all pride to their family name._  
 _-England/Arthur (and most Omegas) take the name as mom to their children. Very few make sure their child know their is two males, but is usually done by tougher Omegas (Ex: Lovino)_  
 _-In the story it talks about status about. Omegas that are in the status Feliciano will be getting himself in are around royalty and have riches. Ludwig was born at a high status and got to be taught in schools._  
 _-Time period is Colonial, but I did break the time line with the radio. It fit with the story._  
 _-Alfred has a crush on Feliciano (But that won't effect anything in the story, it will just linger in the background)_  
 _-Francis and Arthur are the 'friends' with the vineyard and desperatly want Alfred to take the yard, yet Alfred only thinks they want him to do it, because the lost of his twin brother effected his rights to take his own job since businesses run in the line of the family._  
 _-Feliciano is insecure about his body and doesn't wear shorter dresses_  
 _-3 of the dresses made by Toris are done by a friend of mine._

 **I don't own Hetalia**  
 **Follow, Review, and Like for more chapters~**


	6. Chapter 6

Down the dirty path a carriage zoomed through, dirt clouded the area as it stopped suddenly at the Beilschmidt residents. The Betas in the fields stopped in stared at the carriage as the curt looking man jumped from the front seat and pulled open the door. A women with heels stepped carefully from the carriage and took the driver's hand and stood at the front. She had bright blonde hair that was styled upwards with a large sunhat with feathers decorating the area. Her blue eyes scanned the area as her gloved hand held tightly to a letter addressed to her. The expensive crimson dress showed off her extreme wealth.

A male that smelled like a strong married Alpha walked out of the carriage. He had long blonde hair that one side had a small braid in it and had cold blue eyes. He put his arm around the women trying to calm her down, but his daughter only snarled and stomped up the steps. Her Beta butler followed after them and gave the large man and sympathic smile and he rolled his eyes chuckling softly.

The Omega stomped up the step and one look to the guards at the doors they were open quickly for her and she stormed in. The maids who saw her dropped plates and stared at her. She went all the way to the office and pushed the doors open herself followed by her father and butler.

Ludwig who was sitting at the desk stopped writing and froze his eyes widening. " _Mutti_." He squeaked dropping the quill and ran over hugging her. " _Mutti_! What are you doing here?" He asked happily and smiled down at the glaring women.

"I'm angry at you, sit your butt down." She ordered and the Alpha, so big and strong Alpha, backed down and sat down in the seat looking up like a scared Beta.

"Oh, Monika, don't give him a hard time." _Opa_ Germania sighed shutting the doors behind him and the Beta guard.

"Good morning _Opa_." Ludwig smiled at his Grandfather who smiled kindly back at him.

"You're in trouble, big trouble mister." She pressed her finger to his nose and pushed the sharp German nose making her Alpha son lower his eyes. She pulled out the letter opening it up and began reading it with a glare. "Dear Mother, I have picked an Omega to bare my children, wedding invitation inside. Love. Ludwig. Beilschmidt." She snarled the last part and Ludwig flinched at every pause. "I wanted to pick out your Omega or at least meet it before you throw yourself in marriage!" She expressed herself and _Opa_ came over pressing his hand to his daughter's shoulder.

"It was a freak accident. Gilbert went to get an Omega and then he came back with one for me, but _Mutter_ , you can meet my Omega. He's around the mansion." He called back and furrowed his eyebrows. "I think he's in my room writing back a letter to his brother, but that was a couple hours ago." He tried thinking where Feliciano would be, but Feliciano was everywhere.

"You mean Gilbert has gotten himself an Omega?" She asked pressing a hand to her forehead. "You boys are going to be the death of me." Monika sighed glaring at her son's awkward smile.

"Your still my baby. My baby running his own business." She took her youngest son's face in cold hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Your father would be so proud of you." She said softly and Ludwig smiled hugging her.

"I'm sorry _Mutti_ that we aren't closer than you wish we were." Ludwig took in the calming scent of her and she petted down his hair.

"As well as I, but that doesn't mean you marry some far out Omega." She barked pushing him away and stared into his sadden face.

"I really like him, he's everything I'm looking for." He pleaded and she sighed angrily scratching the back of her neck.

"I want to meet him." She said suddenly and glared up at her father who gave her disapproving looks. An Omega her age was just scared her son was going to marry a whore. To hear that Gilbert bought an Omega sends high alerts off in society and call most Omegas bought out from Africa as whores.

"Of course. Yvonne!" He shouted and waited for the Beta maid who hurried in puffing out breaths as she bent over slightly. "I'm sorry if I made you hurry." Ludwig gasped and pressed a firm hand to her back. She shooed it off and stood up straight.

"I was close, I promise." She assured with a slight smile and Ludwig sent her an awkward one.

"Um, can you take my Mutti to Feliciano. I'm sure you've been watching him?" He asked and she nodded.

"Last time I saw him he went to the library after giving his letter to our messenger. His brother is coming early." Yvonne explained and watched Ludwig panic.

"Did you-"

"Of course Mr. Beilschmidt. The room will be in livable condition by tomorrow, as well as everyone else's room that will stay an the mansion after the wedding. Toris will be bringing the dresses tomorrow as well for Feliciano. His brother wanted to come to help for the preparation of the wedding and the dress fitting." Yvonne smirked as Ludwig breathed easily.

"He sounds traditional." Monika butted in as Yvonne locked eyes with her. "I had my sisters come early for my wedding for dress fitting and decorating." She titled her head, her emotionless face twitched into a smile.

"Our Feliciano is a very traditional person, Mrs. Beilschmidt. Shall you come with me, I'll take you to him." Yvonne chimed putting out her arm. Monika put her arm inside the Beta's arm and they walked out like old friends.

"I might as well meet him to." _Opa_ smirked patting his grandson's shoulder with hefty Yaoi hands and strolled away.

"Don't scare him _Opa_! He's a fragile bird!" Ludwig shouted as the doors shut behind.

Yvonne made her way to the library and thanked the guards for opening the doors for her to the dim library. It was huge since Ludwig was a big reader. Two floors of just pure books and the room was dimmed with old lights that gave the room a warm yellow color. Around it were long brown poles.

"He's upstairs." Yvonne turned and walked up the cramp stairs. _Opa_ pushed in the books sitting outside of their places as he followed his daughter and the maid. The butler lagged behind in awe of the beautiful library.

"Mr. Feliciano? Are you still in here?" Yvonne called and turned towards the area of the fire where she found Feliciano humming. The little plastic radio always seemed to follow him as it played soft classical music. He was sewing now a blanket for his child after he finished the apron.

He wore a pastel pink dress that had long sleeves that were longer than his arms, but they were rolled up so they wouldn't mess with needle work. A golden belt was around the hips and the top of the dress fell to his shoulders being caught by golden straps. A circlet laid on his head decorated with white flowers and a single clear gem in the middle.

"Feliciano?" Yvonne asked making the Omega jump and look over with a slight smile.

"Oh, Yvonne, I hadn't heard you come in." He smiled brightly and set down the blanket noticing the other people. "Who are they?" He asked pointing a finger at Monika and Opa.

"Feliciano, meet Ludwig's mother and grandfather." She stepped back and _Opa_ almost gasped seeing the familiar face and hair.

"It's very nice to meet you!" He chimed getting off of the plush couch and walked over with his sweet scent lingering in the air. Monika felt herself to grow jealous of such a beautiful Omega in her presences. As well as being very motherly creatures, Omegas were also easily jealous and didn't like to be around very beautiful Omegas who could steal their Alphas away.

"Son?" _Opa_ Germania asked and caught Feliciano's attention.

"Yes Ludwig's Grandpa?" Feliciano said sweetly with his head tilted to stare at the much larger Alpha.

"Do you remember your family? Maybe a Grandfather? I'm sure your older brother, maybe twin, I wouldn't know, has your Grandfather's name as his middle name?" He asked and Feliciano stared at him for a minute.

"How do you know that?" He asked laughing slightly.

"Well I used to know your Grandfather, we called him Roma, for short, he would always boast about his eldest child would have his name as a middle name! When he died I thought everyone forgot!" He explained happily and Feliciano practically beamed. "I'm glad my grandson would married someone like Roma, he was a very charitable man." He sighed reminiscing and Monika just smiled, hiding her jealousy as best as she could.

"I can't believe I am meeting Luddy's Mama, it's my honor, completely~" He sang hugging her like an old friend. Monika just gasped from the hug, she wasn't a touchy-feely kind of person. "Come, we shouldn't stand around like a bunch of deer! I want to talk!" He pulled her over as _Opa_ excused himself with the silent butler saying her was going to find their room and headed downstairs.

Monika sat down on the plush couch hearing the music that Feliciano was listening to and the soft crackling of fire. "Can you sew?" Feliciano asked her as he showed her the little area he was working on. Of course the Omega was working on a beautiful multicolored flower like it was nothing.

"Who taught you how to sew?" Monika asked and Feliciano smile faltered.

"Oh, it was my nursemaid. She taught me and my brother everything. I miss her everyday. She was beaten to death by the owner of my old house for having an relationship out of the home." He looked down sadly and Monika rubbed his shoulder comforting him.

"So, you have a brother, what's his name?" She changed the subject quickly and Feliciano looked over. Monika was afraid he was going to yell at her from the coldness of his eyes, but he smiled and sat up and started sewing quickly. She assumed he was doing this out of anger.

"His name is Lovino." He smirked. "He appears brash at first, but he's really sweet! The best cook you'll ever meet. You must taste his tomato soup, you'll just want more after one bite!" He bragged slightly and smiled at her. "You are staying to see my wedding dress?" His eyes went to pleading puppies.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it!" She chimed and he smiled brighter.

"Then you'll get to meet my brother! He's coming tomorrow, I'm excited, I haven't seen him for 7 days and my wedding is in 4 days! Gosh, I'm up to my head in all of this!" He laughed brushing back a piece of hair.

"I see your already wearing the circlet, have you always been wearing it?" She asked. Most virgin Omegas wear circlets, while Omegas who about to get married wear a circlet with white flowers weaved in the silver. When married, Omegas wear beautiful circlets decorated with expensive gems. Since Monika was a widow she didn't wear her circlet anymore. She wondered if Feliciano would like to take them since they would be related.

"Luddy told me to wear it. I would wear mine, but they were left at my old place and the master would take them." He looked away and Monika almost growled at herself since she upset him again. "My brother bought me a really pretty one for my birthday, but it was taken away." He shook his head.

"When is your birthday, dear?"

"March 13." He smiled slightly.

This went on for hours just plainly talking. Sometimes Monika would stray to darker topics with the scarred Omega, but she would swerve away from there and change it to happier topics, such as his upcoming wedding with her beloved youngest child. Also Feliciano's want for children and everything he was getting ready to have. Monika assumed that straight after the wedding Feliciano and Ludwig would be trying for children and with Feliciano's spoon body shape and fertile scent he would be pregnant soon.

"Mrs. Beilschmidt? Mr. Feliciano?" Yvonne called as she walked over getting the Omega's attention. "Will you be coming down for dinner?" She asked and they nodded together with beaming smiles.

Monika wasn't sure how long she smiled for, but it was the longest since her husband died.

 **(...)**

 _[The Next Day]_

"Luddy, don't touch my butt."

Ludwig practically jumped out of his skin as his hand was about to touch Feliciano's hind side.

"How did you know I was going there?" Ludwig teased kissing the top of Feliciano's head who rolled so he was laying on his stomach on Ludwig's chest. He opened his honey brown eyes and smirked.

"I just know." He said slyly as Ludwig rested his hand anyways on Feliciano's cute pert ass.

"It's tempting, I promise you." He laughed slightly as he pressed a kiss to Feliciano's lips and they pressed foreheads together just staring off into each other's eyes.

"3 days until I can make you mine... are you scared?" Ludwig asked and Feliciano sighed and laid down pressing his face into the crook of Ludwig's neck.

"I'm anxious." He smiled slightly and Ludwig just chuckled patting Feliciano's butt.

"I'm glad to hear, but I need to get up. I have work." He was greeted by Feliciano gripping his body tightly.

"No! Luddy stay with me for a while. Sleeeeeep!" Feliciano purred and laid down on top of the Alpha's body who just sighed bringing his hands up and hugged Feliciano's upper body.

"Only for you." He whispered into his ear and Feliciano smirked slyly up at him and snuggled onto the body under him making it impossible for Ludwig to leave.

Ludwig planned on staying for a couple minutes until Feliciano went out, but a couple minutes turned into 2 hours.

Yvonne walked into the room a little worried of not hearing anything from her master and the Omega of the House. Feliciano's brother would be here in an hour and she almost face-palmed seeing that both nobles were sleeping.

"Mr. Beilschmidt? Mrs. Beilschmidt." She gasped at the mistake, but sighed as they didn't move. "Mr. Beilschmidt?" She shook him and he mumbled something under his breath and hugged Feliciano tighter. The Omega just cooed in his sleep not bothered by the excessive hugging. Yvonne tapped her chin "I'm pregnant!" She shouted and Ludwig shot up like a bullet staring at her like grown three heads and Feliciano was dizzily going out of sleep.

"It works on everyone." Yvonne smirked rubbing her hands together and gave Ludwig a stern look. "It's almost sun high, you are usually up at sun rise. Mr. Beilschmidt you never missed a day of work." She scolded and he glared at Feliciano who laughed nervously and hugged Ludwig around his neck.

"Time to get up you bug." Ludwig stood up with Feliciano dangling from his neck. "We'll be back." He huffed as Feliciano connected his legs around Ludwig's waist and hummed happily as he was carried into the walk-in-closet. Feliciano wiggled loose as Ludwig set him to the ground and the Omega happily walked to the vanity picking up the brush sitting in the middle and started brushing his hair. Ludwig truly spoiled him, but the lovely vanity with it's set of brush, hand mirror, perfumes, and circlets were all to tempting to throw them away.

The circlets were all in one drawer, there were 3 with white flowers, the other were expensive bejeweled ones that he could wear after the wedding. The most expensive circlet was sitting on a fake head model on the top of the vanity, it was silver with a flower design that went to his ear, but broke off from the ear with clear blue gems hanging in chains and the biggest one is in the back. That kind of circlet would be worn during special events such as Balls and important social gatherings.

He finished with a happy sigh looking through the 3 mirrors at Ludwig who was buttoning up his suit and smiled at Feliciano fondly. "Are you going to wear that blue dress?" Ludwig asked as Feliciano hummed thoughtfully. He stood up shedding his shirt and motioned for Ludwig to come over.

"Get the corset, I think I will~" He chimed and Ludwig rolled his eyes watching as Feliciano shedded his pants getting white stocking that went to his mid thigh connecting it with his underpants with a garter belt.

"Here" Ludwig mumbled as he brought the corset around Feliciano's body tightening it before zipping up. Feliciano only deemed it tight enough when he couldn't take a deep breath. He walked over to the silver bar holding the 5 dresses putting on the light blue one. It had puffy sleeves that had cute little bows on the side while the dress uneveningly ruffled on the bottom to show off the white under skirt. Ludwig put in the clasps in the back and pressed a kiss to Feliciano's neck leaving the room.

Feliciano watched him with hooded eyes that was filled with adoration as he went back to the vanity pulling a drawer open and pulled out the bright blue necklace that was over the top with it's silver and blue gem that had 3 crystals of blue dangling from it. He clasped it behind his neck and took a circlet made of silver with the same blue gem in the 'V' middle with white flowers woven through it. He placed it on his head and smiled at his appearance.

He found that if he covered his body in good it made all the bad thoughts go away. Wearing that old maid dress would make him feel like a slut and bad person while in the clothing Ludwig gave him made him feel powerful and wealthy.

He swallowed the thought shaking his head putting on black slippers and walked out of the room. "Good morning, Veronika." Feliciano smiled seeing the maid making the bed. She looked over at him with distaste.

"Good morning to you to, Feliciano." She sneered and Feliciano gave her one more confused stare before walking out the doors. The guards were always cheery giving him a fond hello as he walked around the mansion making sure everything was in place.

A habit he got from his old mansion, yet he wanted Lovino to think he wasn't in a house full of slobs. He was currently fixing a vase when he heard the doors open downstairs.

He was quick to run towards the steps peeking over the edge seeing Lovino in the foyer looking around. Antonio stood next to him with an arm around his Omega as they watched a Beta bring in their bags. Feliciano wasn't sure why Lovino looked so good in tight dresses, but today he was wearing a white lace top with a long white skirt. They were not together since he saw his brother's dark skinned back and the dress probably showed off his stomach. A gold circlet was around his head woven with white and pink flowers in it.

He wondered why his flowers were all white and Lovino got his to be different colors.

"Lovino!" Feliciano screamed rushing down the stairs. Lovino whirled around making Antonio as well and the older Italian got an armful of Feliciano's body who was laughing hugging him tightly.

"Woah, damn Feli, you changed." Lovino smiled pulling back to look down Feliciano who fluttered around the edge of his dress.

"I love your necklace, _Fratello_." Feliciano pointed at the black choker that had a yellow gem in the middle. It complemented Lovino's eyes.

"As well as yours." He reached over looking at the blue gem with careful whiskey eyes and Feliciano lifted his neck for Lovino to see it all.

Lovino looked up at him and had this kind of brotherly smile. "You're happier, I see it in your face." He explained and Feliciano beamed a smile at his brother.

"I am happier."

"Lovi?" Antonio asked as he watched the Beta walk up the step holding the heavier bags while Antonio held smaller ones. "Care to join us?" He asked putting the bags in one of arm and put his other arm out so Lovino could go under it and have it rest on his shoulder. Feliciano followed talking Lovino's ear off with the wedding plans.

The Beta lead them to a room with brown doors. He pushed them open himself and the room was the same size as the nursery, yet grander. It had soft tan walls with long windows that had thick curtains a darker tan. A bed was pressed to the north wall with two bed side tables beside it with plush stools at the end. On the west wall was a white vanity and the east were seats for just chatting.

Two doors were on the other wall. Antonio walked casually into the far left door to the bathroom. It was huge, yet elegant with lighting that gave the room a yellow tint. A huge in ground basin looked off onto a window that showed the backyard that had the beautiful sugarcane. Antonio set Lovino's carry on bags on the sink area and turned toward Lovino who was instructing the man to put the other bags into the small walk-in-closet.

"Hey, Feli!" Antonio chimed and came over touching Feliciano's shoulders gently. "How about you give me and Lovi some time to get settled in. He'll be down in your room when the dress arrives, I promise." He smiled showing off the dimples while Lovino looked back, hiding his worried look with his hair.

"Oh, alright, bye big brother." He pressed kisses to the Alpha's cheeks and also to Lovino's walking out the room sadly.

 **(...)**

Feliciano sat in the walk-in-closet swinging his legs back and forth as Lovino came into the room followed by Toris and Feliks. They held a bunch of white plastic bags over dresses as they put them on the medal pole filling it up quickly.

"You had a lot of dresses commissioned." Lovino noted and Feliciano only nodded happily as he watched Feliks and Toris carry a huge dress and he wondered if it was his wedding dress.

"Strip." Feliks chimed as Feliciano nodded going to the platform followed by Lovino who unclasped the back and let the dress fall to the ground showing off Feliciano's doll-like figure. He stepped out of the dress taking off his shoes and Lovino hung it up.

"Hands up!" Feliks called and Feliciano did what he was told and the dress was put over his head. Toris fixed the fabric so it fell around Feliciano's shoulder and the fabric that bunched up in the long skirt. Lovino helped Feliks's take off Feliciano's necklace and put on the black chocker as well as a golden circlet with golden flowers decorating the area while silver chains fell from the crown and at the 'V' shape of the circlet a clear gem hung from the area and rested on the top of Feliciano's nose.

"Beautiful. I knew it." Toris said shaking his head pretty proud of his work. He turned the poor, abused Omega to a prince. Feliciano was turned around to see himself in the mirror. That was when he broke down sobbing as tears poured from his eyes. Feliks laughed in triumph hugging the Omega who was practically shaking.

"I'm glad you like it." Toris smirked, but he turned away pulling the plastic away to show beautiful dresses. "We have more dresses to try on!" He shouted, but was stopped when a door opened and Monika walked in. Seeing her new in-law in the dress she smiled fondly seeing the Omega sobbing into his brother's shoulder.

"You look beautiful Feli." Monika smiled stepping up on the platform replacing Feliks spot.

"Damn straight he does." Lovino said proudly and Feliciano let out a choked breath and was trying to regain breathing. This was to much for him, but he was glad it was happening to him and not some Omega.

He wanted nobody else, but Ludwig, and if Ludwig was to leave him he would _die_.

 **(...)**

 _Lovino Vargas? You mean Lovino 'The guy who embroidered the word BITCH with pretty flowers' Vargas?_

 _Don't you hear the wedding bells ringing? -Wedding Bells from Hairspray plays in the background-_

 _Next chapter will be the royal wedding!_

 _(-Answer to Question- Of course the Alpha of the house would wrongfully take Omegas, but Feliciano being the Head Omega he was precious. He was never taken by the Alpha yet, but his initial fear of guy was foreshadowed in the Alpha's lust for his body)_


	7. Chapter 7

Feliciano was a usual calm person. Everyone said that about him, always a calm soul in the line of gun fire.

Today marked the day before his wedding and the day he was going to be truly called the Head Omega of The Beilschmidt Residents, and Omega Beilschmidt. Ludwig got the name Mr. Beilschmidt and Alpha Beilschmidt. Feliciano wanted to sleep in his bed and that what he planned to do the whole day.

He wore a light pink dress with one shoulder strap. He walked to the round bed and collapsed on top of the red and gold duvets snuggling into the bed that smelled so strongly of the strong Alpha. His dress came off quickly thrown over his shoulder as he laid clad in the corset, stockings, garter, and Omega underpants. Which looked a lot like children panties, but had a thicker bottom so if they ever went into the heat on accident it would trap in the smell.

He snuggled into the warm cavern of the bed curling into a ball and used Ludwig's pillow as something to hold. As he drifted into sleep, he was awaken by the slam of piano keys.

Feliciano let out an angry sighed and turned over hearing the sound of the piano bang all the way through the thick walls.

Ludwig's relatives were all here and Feliciano was ready to press the barrel of the gun to his head and shoot.

There was Roderich Eldestien, a snobby Omega who was married to a trigger happy Alpha named Basch. Basch and Roderich had a child named Caroline who was a happy Omega, but she was shit on the piano! They gave her lessons yet she couldn't play for her life!

Roderich was elegant on the piano while his daughter would have better chances at shooting a rifle.

After Basch came Alfred's family. Perfect in every aspect. Alpha father with a big, perverted, smile wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks. He had long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes that Alfred inherited. The Omega was beautiful in every aspects, expect for his eyebrows. Other than that he had bright green eyes and wheat colored hair that fell in many directions on his pale face. He wore an expensive green gown that flowed out and a black choker was around his neck. A golden circlet with emerald gems and gold chains fell around his hair.

Feliciano liked Arthur, he reminded him of Matthew. Quiet at first, but when you get to know him you learn that he is actually very... um odd.

He said he had fairy friends who taught him how to sew, which they must of been really smart fairy friends, because Arthur was amazing at sewing. He saw things people didn't. Like way his Alpha would look away from Alfred's story showing distaste in the topic or how Ludwig would always seem to brighten his mood when he was in the room.

Yet, Arthur was still hurting inside. Feliciano learned from Antonio that their Omega child was taken away from their home when he was very little. Feliciano wanted to avoid the topic.

Lovino still cooked away in the kitchen, yelling at the Chefs as they were working their butts off to make a cake. Antonio was oblivious and just hung out with Francis since they were friends.

Feliciano wanted Matthew, but Matthew was coming later tonight. Gilbert was doing trade up in Denmark, Belgium, and Netherlands, even though Ludwig specified to his brother not to trade with anyone for reasons to protect his wedding, but Gilbert had to make a few bills.

Soon the sound of the piano getting banged on stopped and people were yelling and then soft classical music flowed through the house. It reminded Feliciano of the music in his tiny radio. His eyelids slowly shut as he dreamed about his perfect wedding.

(...)

"Mr. Beilschmidt." Yvonne came walking into the office. Opa and Ludwig were just talking when she came.

"Yes, Yvonne, what is a matter?" He asked glancing up at the huge grandfather clock deciphering the time.

"Your brother has arrived." She said bluntly and Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows. Gilbert said through his letters he would be coming later, but it was around 1 PM.

"Of course." Ludwig exchanged goodbyes with his grandfather who explained he had somewhere else to go and they walked out heading in different directions.

"What's up Casanova!" Alfred laughed grabbing onto Ludwig's arm following him to the front.

"My brother is here." Ludwig muttered as he walked down the stairs, watching a Beta maid add decoration to the stair case, Antonio was along side her, helping her wrap the crisp white fabric around the banister.

The doors open and Gilbert strolled in with his large smile. Ludwig shared a hug with his brother and Alfred exchanged respectful handshakes.

"Where is your Omega?" Ludwig asked and Gilbert laughed brightly.

"So get this, we were in Liege, Belgium finishing up a trade. A normal sugarcane for carrot seeds and he goes walking back to the carriage and his shoe fucking split in two!" Gilbert screamed making a splitting motion. "I was like 'Birdie! Are you ok' and he was like 'Chill Gilbert, I just broke my heel' and the dude's wife comes out and handed Birdie some glue to put his shoe back together and so he's out in the carriage fixing his shoes. Or attempting." He added quickly and Ludwig chuckled.

"Feliciano broke a heel yesterday, we need to make a stronger kind of heel." He smirked.

"Damn right!" Gilbert yelled patting his brother's shoulder.

"It's unfixable." The doors open to show Matthew who holding the broken brown heel. He wore a tight, tan pencil skirt with a short sleeve button down blue shirt. He was bare foot looking down at his heel in distain.

Alfred was just at a lost of thought. In front of him stood his long lost brother. He still looked the same with the blue-ish purple eyes that looked up with innocence. He still had Arthur's hair color and Francis's long style. His body as a child was lengthy and boney, yet now that he was older everything seemed to be filled in giving him Arthur's tiny waist and long supple thighs. He was just prepossessing to Alfred.

Soon his body filled with blind rage. Did that son of bitch Albino take his brother to make his Omega! When Gilbert turned to speak to Ludwig he got a punch in the nose. Gilbert yelped falling backwards and Ludwig grabbed Alfred out of instinct while Antonio flew down the steps latching on to Alfred who thrashing around spewing insults.

"Alfred! Your fighting like a teenage Alpha, stop it!" Antonio screamed as he got elbowed in the stomach sending him flying backwards, the air getting knocked out of him as he clumsy sat down on the ground, his eyes wide in horror.

"Alfred?" Matthew repeated as he made eye contact with his brother. "Alfred!" He shouted making the Alpha completely stop and stare at him. Matthew ran over hugging his Alpha brother tightly and Alfred spun around him like some Disney movie. "What are you doing here?" Matthew asked cupping his brother's face.

"I should be asking you that." He winked holding onto his brother protectively and Matthew put his hand on Alfred's chest and hugged him from behind. "Stay away from my brother you pervert. Stealing children from windows, how immature are you?" Alfred yelled at Gilbert who had his hand under his nose trying to collect all the blood pouring from his nose.

"What the hell are you talking about Jones, I haven't stolen any children from any window." Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows as Ludwig bent down touching his brother's back and Antonio just sat in a blind daze.

"You mean you didn't steal Mattie out of window?" Alfred asked sheepishly.

"No! I bought him from a horrible place in Africa. I mean, like, I'm not the best dude, but taking children through windows is pretty fucked up!" Gilbert let out an unpleasant growl as Ludwig touched his nose that was surely broken. "Now look at the mess you made!" Gilbert scolded the younger Alpha. "Look at fucking Toni, he probably can't even spell tomato." He snapped turning to Antonio who was now laying on his side with the same shock on his face.

"Is that true Matthew?" Alfred asked looking down at his brother who nodded slowly detaching himself to sit in front of Gilbert.

"Your suppose to put your head down, Pooh Bear." He smiled pressing the back of Gilbert's head down as the Beta maid decorating the stairs came with a silk handkerchief and Gilbert was trying to collect all the blood that spewed with his nose.

"You should probably get that checked out from the nurse. Her office is downstairs in the basement, 3rd door on the left." Ludwig muttered as Matthew helped Gilbert up. "I'm sure one of the Omegas can you let you borrow their shoes Matthew." He said politely and Matthew nodded kissing both of Ludwig's cheeks in a friendly greeting and turned away to walk to the nurse. "Now you." He turned to Alfred who backed up in fear of the older Alpha. "You will be taking Antonio down as well and explain to Omega Lovino about why he can't even think straight." He smirked as Alfred looked horrified. Tell Lovino that he knocked the wind out of his Alpha! That was practical suicide!

Alfred lower his head walking to Antonio who let him carry him down to the nurse, his mouth agape trying to regain breathing.

"Fucking hell." Ludwig whispered cradling his head and let his hand drag down his face. His wedding was in one fucking day and the stress was killing him. He practically took a maid out a couple hours ago for spilling a bucket of water, a fucking bucket of water! "He does this to my head, with his smile I just want to do everything right for him." Ludwig said in vain letting out an angry grunt and stormed up the steps.

 **(...)**

The day of the wedding.

Those words rung in Feliciano's head as he woke up that morning.

Of course the bed was empty since Ludwig wasn't allowed to see him until the service started, but the day was already so stressful.

"Wake up!" Lovino yelled kicking the door open. Arthur, Matthew, and Roderich followed him with a apologetic smiles to the guards protecting the chamber's door. They seemed all to be dressed in pajamas and Feliciano looked up to the sky seeing it was barely morning.

Lovino held a tray with croissants and fruit. He set it down on the bed and jumped on it while the other Omegas copied finding a place on the huge bed. Feliciano took Ludwig's pillow and put it behind his so he could prop his body up.

He took a parfait that were put in wine glasses and a spoon.

"It's such an elegant day, don't you agree?" Roderich asked as he nibbled on the puffy pastry.

"Oh yes, on my wedding it poured. Francis wanted to get married in the rain telling me it was good luck, but they already moved everything inside this wonderful church." Arthur answered as he took a spoon and dug into the creamy yogurt.

"I must say, Anthony really out done himself." Matthew said referring to the head chef, a super tall, imitating German who could crush a can with his bicep, yet at the same time made wonderful pastries.

"I heard his Omega was a whore, but everybody in this house say that a Omega is a whore if they even talk to Ludwig." Roderich muttered shaking his head.

"Wasn't her name Ina?" Feliciano then asked taking the spoon out of his mouth. "She was young when she got pregnant, but is just a wonderful mother. She will be playing the violin at my wedding with Nina who is playing the cello."

"She is a magnificent composer, she will also accompy me during the wedding march." Roderich said proudly and Feliciano hummed excitedly setting the glass on the silver platter.

"I also heard from gossip you gave my son a bruise." Arthur replied sharply to Lovino who put his nose to the sky, his hand curling around his ankle.

"That's because he knocked the wind out of my Alpha, he needed to reminded that Alphas his age shouldn't be fighting like teenagers or such a foolish act." Lovino snapped and Feliciano only put his hand between the fighting Omegas. Arthur was a very protective mother, he wanted to be closer to Matthew now that he was back and Arthur became a very protective mother bear.

"Stop, this is indeed my wedding day, but also you sound like teenagers yourself. It was a shame that Antonio had to go through that, but maybe slapping wasn't the right choice." He said sweetly. Lovino only harrumph turning his head away and Arthur looked away slyly. "Let's forget this ever happen, I think we have to get ready for my big day!" He chimed scooting so he could get off the bed. His new family followed him with careful eyes. They wondered what driven Feliciano to his elegant exterior. He wore the face of a millionaire's Omega, but has the history of a slave.

Feliciano opened the wide walk-in-closet doors as he saw his dress on a white mannequin He sat down at the vanity getting the brush from one of the drawers and dragged it through his hair humming a small tune. "Here, we got the corset." Lovino smirked devilishly holding up the corset. This one was higher than normal ones and would go even tighter around his waist.

"Your so evil, big brother." Feliciano pouted setting down the brush and picked up the hand mirror looking over his face. He smiled setting it down and stood up jumping onto the red platform.

"Hold onto me, dear." Arthur laughed taking Feliciano's hand as Lovino wrapped the corset around his waist. Roderich tied it in the back while Matthew zipped it up in the front.

"Eins, zwei, drei." Roderich whispered, Feliciano had no clue what it meant until the corset tighten around his body like a boa constrictor. Feliciano assumed he was counting down in German as every time he finished the corset got even tighter around his body and Feliciano cringed at how tight it was around his body.

"How are you feeling?" Lovino asked sitting down at his vanity chair going through one of the drawers looking for the garter and stockings.

"Just peachy." Feliciano said with a shallow breath as he was instructed to stand up. Arthur was laughing slightly as the corset was topped off with a pretty bow and Feliciano looked constipated.

"Don't worry, it'll be off when the wedding ends." Lovino winked at Feliciano blushed taking the white stockings from him and the garters. Matthew and Roderich put on the garter and the stockings making sure everything was buckled in so it wouldn't need to be fixed during the wedding. Arthur put the black cloth choker around Feliciano's neck buckling the back and Lovino pulled out the white crown of flowers. He tossed it to Arthur who put it on Feliciano.

"Now for the dress!" Lovino clasped his hands together and Matthew was in awe of the long beautiful gown. Feliciano was put into it and Arthur was in the middle fluffing out the part that went around Feliciano's shoulders.

"Beautiful as always. I'm jealous." Lovino teased kissing his brother's cheeks who was starting to cry. It was such a wonderful day that the whole thought made his eyes wet.

After more water works maids came in shooing out the Omegas leaving only Feliciano so they could trim his nails and cut his hair. Feliciano watched them make sure everything was order on his body and handed him white high heels.

Feliciano was a boy Omega, even if they wore dresses and feminine accents, most male Omegas didn't wear heels unless it was business or important event. Feliciano was used to wearing black flats and sometimes boots.

Reluctantly he put on the heels and stood up proudly. The maids around him grabbed the edge of his dress lifting it for him as he walked out of the bedroom to meet with his brother and other omegas. Lovino wore a gold dress with many beautiful designs on the neck line and around the waist and chest the skirt was a tan and fluffed out around his mid-thigh.

Matthew wore a tight white dress that was over the shoulder with silver beading in the see through fabric. The maids must of caught him and styled his longer hair in a high bun with his flower crown laced in through his hair.

Roderich wore a mermaid dress with a heart shape top and the dress ombreded from a royal purple to a light lavender. In his hair was a circlet made of lavender jewels.

Arthur wore a two piece grey dress with beautiful beading on the top and a long see-through skirt, but a bikini like bottom prevented anyone from seeing anything to much. Feliciano would of never saw himself in Arthur's dress, he wasn't so confident in his body.

"How does it feel Feliciano, getting married in only a few moments?" Matthew asked and Feliciano laughed his eyes going to the ceiling.

"A wonderful thing, a very wonderful thing." He smiled and Matthew's face filled with bliss. Of course he would be the one getting married last. His wedding would be later in October and Lovino was in a month in July when the tomatoes were in ripe and Antonio's paycheck was at his highest. The Omegas left to find their Alpha and Feliciano stood in front of the double doors to the backyard.

"Are you nervous?" Mrs. Hudson asked coming up to Feliciano who was practically wringing his hand to death.

"Does vomiting count as nervousness?" Feliciano squeaked and she laughed like he was telling a joke, but Feliciano did feel like puking. All these emotions and feelings made him want to run away and cry.

"Oh don't get cold feet, in 5 minutes you'll be Omega Beilschmidt." Mrs. Hudson laughed and crossed her arms. "Everybody in this mansion wants your title, or Beta Beilschmidt. Beta of the home married to the kind boss, but it was none of us." She smiled looking over at the blushing bride. "They are all jealous of you, that why they are so cold to you. They thought Ludwig would throw you away after the first day, but you turned out to take his heart and run with him."

"I'm sorry if I took their crush..."

"Don't be." Mrs. Hudson growled and took his hands gripping them tightly. Feliciano looked at her in shock. "All of them are whores and sluts, they would drop to their knees and spread their pretty legs if Ludwig said so. I'm glad that Gilbert came back with you and not some whore like them." She said passionately. Feliciano blushed even darker and she smiled as music fluttered from outside of the door.

"That's your cue, have fun." She winked disappearing down the hallway and Feliciano looked at her with a gaped mouth. The maids came back dressed in white as they lifted in the edge of his dress and Feliciano gulped his hands starting to shake as every insecurity he had himself at the moment came on him like a brick.

"You look beautiful today, Omega Beilschmidt." Teased a guard at the door. The other guard stood in emotionless look, but when his partner said that his cheeks got red.

"And you should look at yourself Markus, always handsome in your armor." Feliciano smiled at the guard who normally followed him around the castle and guarded the doors that he went through.

"How bashful of you, Omega Beilschmidt." Markus gasped and Feliciano winked, his laughter coming out airy.

"Stop your flirting Mark and open the doors." A maid snapped and Markus just rolled his eyes gripping the knob of the door and pulled them open. All the air hit Feliciano's face as he stared down the aisle where Ludwig stood looking pretty nervous. An old priest stood in between with Caroline (Roderich and Basch daughter) who was holding the rings on a plush pillow.

Feliciano swallowed his tears the music was just distant as he made his way down the aisle with his hands gripping tightly together. Most people stared at him awe as he practically floated down the aisle and stood in front of Ludwig who looked ready to cry, with tears of joy of course.

They connected hands and Ludwig smiled fondly at him.

"Dearly beloved." The priest started with open arms. "Today God looks upon us with a shinning face to adjoin an Omega and Alpha together." He presented Feliciano and Ludwig who seemed to in love with each other it seemed they weren't paying attention. "As being conjoined together means to only have eyes for each other, never to stray to another Alpha with wealth nor an Omega with a sinful body." He said as he touched Caroline's shoulder. She handed him a golden ring with intricate design and clear gem in the middle.

"Repeat after me Ludwig Van Beilschmidt, Second child of the residents of the Beilschmidt family." He held up the ring and put it in Ludwig's hand.

"With this ring I will take Omega Feliciano Veneziano, to have and to hold, for better for worse, richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love to cherish, to death do us part." Ludwig and the Priest spoke in slowness getting everything together as Ludwig looked at the ring sliding it onto Feliciano's fourth finger and lean down. "I love you." He whispered into Feliciano's ear as the cold ring settled on his skin. Feliciano looked up feeling as if he fell in love again with the blonde Alpha.

Feliciano repeated the words putting on the silver ring of Ludwig's finger and smiled up at him mouthing 'I love you' to the stoic Alpha who practically melted from those words.

"In the name of God who has witness the exchange of rings and has passed the marriage as true, I announce you Alpha and Omega Beilshcmidt! You may kiss!" He shouted and held his arms out. Feliciano squealed standing on his toes to kiss Ludwig sweetly on the lips.

The audience clapped and Feliciano and Ludwig turned to them, their hands laced together. Feliciano took note at his sobbing brother being comforted by Antonio who patted his back holding in his own tears. Ludwig noticed his brother cheering the loudest making his ears turn red in bashfulness embarrassment.

They walked down the aisle as people threw white flowers at them until they left through the doors. Feliciano held his stomach as he laughed hysterically jumping into Ludwig's arms who caught him spinning him around as they were lip lock.

"Oh, your so beautiful." Ludwig whispered pressing a kiss to Feliciano neck making the Omega almost fall to his knees.

"The same for you, Luddy." Feliciano smirked taking Ludwig's hand and kiss the back of his hand with the ring that meant so much.

"I can't wait for tonight." Ludwig smiled into Feliciano's neck making the Omega whimper and press to his chest.

"Me neither." Feliciano whispered and embraced his Alpha.

 **(...)**

 **Smut**

The reception was beautiful with Lovino giving him own wonderful speech that made almost every guest tear up and there were songs played by the orchestra. Yet tonight, Ludwig was playing a different kind of game.

Feliciano was nervous, Ludwig could tell by the shaky hands that undone the tight corset and the shaky hands that went to unbuckle his garter. "Let me." Ludwig whispered into the Omega's ear who stiffen, yet fell into the touch as Ludwig slowly got the white leather out of the buckle. "I will make this the best night of your life, you will not remember life without my knot in your ass." Ludwig smirked into the mark less neck that would soon be his blank canvas.

Feliciano cooed wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck and brought him down for a passionate kiss. Ludwig groped around Feliciano's butt teasing him the underwear and gentle sucks at the neck.

"Get on your knees." He pushed Feliciano to the ground so that his face was inline with the prized knot. He smiled unbuckling the black slacks quickly and kissed along Ludwig's tight stomach teasing him around the waistband of his underwear before bringing it down in one quick motion. Ludwig groaned as he cock bounced out pressing against his chest the knot swelled. Feliciano's face was in awe. How was something that big going to fit?!

He blew that thought out his head taking the hot member in his hand giving it a squeeze and stroked it expertly. He'd done this many time for Mr. Valley, but doing this for Ludwig made him just so wet!

He kissed the tip lightly feeling a vein swell and engulfed in mouth around the large mushroom head. Ludwig groaned as his hands found Feliciano's head petting his head as he bobbed his head up and down quickly. Ludwig was a panting mess from the hot mouth and expert hands.

"Get up! Get up!" Ludwig shouted picking Feliciano up with ease. Feliciano giggled from the roughness as he thrown on the bed with his ass in the air. "Oh... your so talented. So beautiful." Ludwig was in a rut from all this pleasure he was feeling. He groped the ass in front of him as his other hand moved back the white underwear and he pressed his face in between the cheeks.

Feliciano gasped his face going red as he loss his cockiness and was a panting mess from the muscle licking the slick from his dripping hole.

"Oh my god! Luddy!" Feliciano gasped in a hoarse voice making the Alpha chuckle and pull back. Feliciano whined as he was flipped onto his back and Ludwig pulled his body forward to the base of the bed putting his leg up pressing a loving kiss to the heel of his foot.

"I'm going to knot you, make you my Omega, nobody else's. You are going to take my seed and have my children." Ludwig said in a low voice as Feliciano felt the tip of the cock graze against his hole.

"Of course Luddy! Anything for my Alpha." Feliciano yelled as Ludwig teased his nipples. He chuckled lightly leaning down to engulf the sensitive bud making the Omega gasp in indescribably pleasure as the cock slowly went into his awaiting body. Feliciano was in tears of pleasure as his body was awakening a new kind of pleasure that he never felt before, yet he wanted so much more of it.

"My Omega, my only Omega, my beautiful Omega." Ludwig said as his hand outlined his waist and sucked feverishly at Feliciano's neck starting a hard pace. Feliciano was just a gaping fish as his hands found Ludwig's shoulders gripping him tightly as his eyes were wide with shock.

"Faster, please oh please." Feliciano whispered into Ludwig's ear as he got hammered. Even if Ludwig's thrusts were making Feliciano jump half an inch he still wanted it faster, harder, he was in an indescribably pleasure state.

Soon Ludwig's thrusts were getting mildly sloppy and his grunting was getting faster as he gripped Feliciano's chest area and tweaking the other nipple. Feliciano face turned into a one of bliss pleasure from one hard thrust and he climax shooting from his smaller cock.

From that extreme climax the walls of anus tighten like the corset and Ludwig had to stop his thrusting and he groaned like an animal, his knot locking firmly inside. "Oh Luddy." He whispered as his hands went limp and he fell without a care in the world.

Ludwig gasped collecting the body and moved them to the top of the bed helping Feliciano get into the bed without disturbing the knot inside of him or hurting him.

"My Omega, so beautiful." Ludwig whispered as he explored every new part of skin of Feliciano.

"My Alpha, so strong." Was all Feliciano said as he gripped Ludwig's hand falling into a peaceful dream and Ludwig held him tightly pressing kisses to his neck until he fell into his own sleep.

 **(...)**

 _Raise your hand if this your first smut! -TitanPandora raises her hand-_

 _Amateur writing, I mean, like, come on guys. I've read so much smut I can at least copy a mediocre recreation!_

 _Reviews would be nice since the story is getting rather popular, so thank you!_  
 _(Also who liked the 5 minute wedding vows. Cause that's the highlight of this fail of a story (Sarcasm))_

 _-Sits in corner scarred by own writing-_


	8. Chapter 8

In a small cabin out back of the Valley Mansion sat a bunch of old Alphas smoking cigars and playing a good old game of cards. Of the men was Mr. Valley who was currently winning against his friends Mr. Vidic, Mr. Mole, and Mr. Saxon.

"Go fish Vidic." Valley smirked and the black hair Alpha groaned taking a card of the pile.

"I suck at this game, like seriously." He muttered, being the youngest of the Alphas he was mostly picked on. He was married to a younger Omega and they currently had 4 children. Vidic wasn't much into having a bunch of Omegas at his will, he found his Omega to be sexually settling, and pretty sexy with his long legs and kind of chubby body.

"Lighten up Vidic." Mole thumped him over the head making the Alpha's face go grim and he glared. Mr. Mole was a natural big man, he lived with his few Omegas on a successful Sugarcane farm. He didn't like Ludwig Beilschmidt, for political and trade reasons.

"Watch it, your gonna break Mr. Taller-Than-The-Ceiling's head." Saxon teased telling Mr. Valley to go fish while he rolled his eyes picking up a 2. Saxon lived in the village with his 8th wife. All of the other Omegas he had bought or received he had executed them for little acts, making his 8th one scared.

"That's such an old joke." Vidic murmured setting down his last pair. He smiled brightly holding out his hand as the Alphas put a few Euros they had betted.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Mole whipped out a newspaper and they all leaned in as he started reading. "Multi-millionaire and Sugarcane tradesman Ludwig Van Beilschmidt recently got married to Feliciano Veneziano, an Omega from Africa. The wedding cost over 2K and the trade on Sugarcane started going up. The Beilschmidt business will be getting new heirs to keep everything going smoothly." He finished grimly giving Mr. Valley the newspaper who practically spat out the cigar he was in his mouth.

"That whore!" He screamed pressing his pudgy finger to Feliciano's face.

"I don't understand, he reminds me of my Omega." Vidic purred staring dreamily off into space.

"Don't you see! To many Alphas are resorting to one Omega, like you lover boy!" Mole spat at Vidic who cowered and bit his lip. "And your Omega is a bigger slut than the women living in the brothel." He stuck his nose in the air hearing Vidic gasped and sock him the stomach. Mole heaved over as he got a swift kick to the stomach and Saxon jumped in grabbing the huge Alpha who was practically steaming.

"Call my Omega anything else tonight and I'll make sure your head is on a stick! At least I just picked one and not twenty." He snatched his arm free and stormed out slamming the door shut behind him.

"It's such a shame Vidic had to leave us, he's such a good kid." Saxon sighed sadly and Mole snorted putting his nose in the air.

"Don't you see, remember my head Omega?" Valley got his friends attention and turned the newspaper around so they could get a good look on Feliciano's face that was beaming.

"Isn't that your Omega?" Mole asked gazing over at the beautiful Omega and tried to cover up the blockhead next to him.

"Well used to be, I had a Beilschmidt come into my resident who harassed me and he took my head Omega as well as my best chef and maid." Valley tattled sitting down the table. "Of course I should of recognized that last name! Yet, it's so common in their country, but now I let my Omega off and he somehow ended up with a millionaire trade king." He snarled and Saxon furrowed his eyebrows.

"I can see it, but I'd never seen him smile..." Saxon had been around to meet and tease Feliciano. He had done some business with Valley and got to meet the stoic faced Omega who would flinch every time you would touch him.

"I say we take their children!" Mole screamed making Saxon flinched. "Make that blondy will beg us to give him back his precious children! Maybe even take that whore and make him a sex slave! One of my Omegas read a book saying his you fill a Omegas womb with lavender it takes the Alpha's sent away." He rubbed his hands together.

Saxon stared at them in awe, when did society get so rough. After they got over the whole segregation scandal in Europe they soon target the mothers that ruled the earth. Omegas that are born in high society or marry into high titles are the only ones not getting this kind of treatment. He suddenly felt bad for Feliciano, he was a good kid. Always stayed on task, never forgot anything you asked him to, he was a wonderful mother.

"I can't." Saxon snapped and shook his head at the beings.

"Are you wimping out?" Valley snorted and Saxon shook his head.

"I'm with Vidic here, you guys are acting like teenagers with this whole Omega crisis. I think it's wonderful Feliciano is in a better home." He sneered and turned around leaving the shack with a new kind of sense. Maybe he would talk to Vidic about warning the Beilschmidt family about the threats. Mole just hated the family and wished to wipe it out while Valley wanted to make a beautiful Omega feel horrible about himself.

"It's just you and me." Valley murmured and Mole narrowed his eyes with a sly smile.

 **(...)**

Feliciano held a large vase in his arms walking down the hallway. Maids stopped asking the wobbling Omega if he was alright, but they were turned down by his initial stubbornness. Ludwig had instructed him to clear out a couple rooms and put stuff in the basement for storage. Some of the stuff were just small and he could pack it in boxes and easily put them down the steps, others were large Japanese vases the Alpha had gotten from a friend who lives in Japan.

Since it was getting colder around the area Feliciano wore a light pink poncho with a white button down shirt with puffy sleeves. He had on tight pants and boots that went to his knees. Most male Omegas didn't need to wear dresses everyday, but Feliciano found that they were easier to be in. Since he was working he decided on wearing pants instead since a skirt would get in the way.

"Take this to my room." Feliciano said politely unbuttoning the poncho and a maid took it off of him and walked away. The Omega puffed out a breath as he swiveled into the kitchen being greeted by the Betas and the one Alpha who asked him out of habit if he needed help. Feliciano declined again and started down the basement steps. In the basement were the maids rooms, the clinic, and storage. The maids lived in wonderful rooms, most of their doors were open, inside you could hear Betas gossiping and some listening to music from their little plastic radios.

Feliciano went to the last door at the end opening it up to show the rows of food preserving and other objects that weren't in need. Feliciano finally set the vase down on the side of the flooring and let out a relieved sigh leaning against the wall.

To the Omegas horror the floor gave out under the vase making it fall through. With a bunch of loud bangs and crashes the vase broke at the end of the concrete steps.

"Omega Beilschmidt?" Veronika asked coming into the room followed Nina who was curious of the loud bang.

"I'm alright." Feliciano yelled his arm over his eyes as he sighed angrily. The Betas walk up to him and peered into the room brighten by sunlight. "I'll clean it up, don't stress yourself." He assured them with a bright smile. The Betas bit their lips, but allowed the Omega to venture down the steps as he picked up the porcelain laying on the steps. "This poor vase..." Feliciano whispered sitting on the steps as he looked around the unfamiliar area. It was made of stone with huge cells that were falling apart. Some had holes big enough for little kids to run through and sunlight came from the top of the area.

Feliciano cocked his head standing up putting the pieces all in a nice pile as he walked around the cells letting his fingers skim over the rusted bars. This was a dungeon, they had one in Mr. Valley's mansion. Bad Omegas went in them and would slowly rot away until they were knocking at deaths door, then they would be pulled back into doing their job.

It was cruel, but he heard Ludwig saying that this mansion was his father's and his father's farther and so on.

"Omega Beilschmidt, come on!" Mrs. Hudson yelled making the Omega squeak and gather the porcelain quickly. Mrs. Hudson didn't like Omega Beilschmidt, he had his head in the clouds and was extremely clumsy. Of course the big klutz would break the flooring and find a place that was off limits.

Ludwig's father boarded up the dungeon for the safety of his children. Gilbert and Ludwig would play hide and seek and tag down there and the Alpha found it very unsafe. Mrs. Beilschmidt thought it was kind of cute, but the horrible past the place held she approved of her husband boarding the place up.

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson, I got carried away." Feliciano smiled crookedly making the older Beta scowl and hand him the trash can where he put the broken shards of glass in and scampered away hoping not to get in trouble again today.

 **(...)**

Ludwig liked morning, in the morning he got hold that beautiful body close to him and sometimes they had sweet morning sex. He also liked the time where he didn't work and got to spend his time walking around the mansion with Feliciano talking about old stories he had with Gilbert and got to hear the chime of laughter.

Most of the maids in the house hated Feliciano, he never could understand why, but they just didn't like him. Giving him dirty looks and when his back was turned they would lean over and whisper about him being a gold digger. Ludwig had confronted many of them telling them it would cost their job for making Feliciano feel uncomfortable in the house, but they didn't seem to listen to him.

He heard from Mrs. Hudson that he broke a vase from Kiku, but that Beta sent him to many vases and made jokes about Ludwig breaking them tons of times. He broke 5 and Feliciano goes setting it a piece of unsteady wood and it falls breaking the vase and he turns into the bad guy. The dungeon he had was boarded up again. He and his brother had fun playing in them, but it just felt wrong to open them up again, plus Mrs. Hudson had greatly encourage stronger wood upon it. Something about the safety of _their_ children.

He swore she was more of his wife then Feliciano. He could ask Feliciano if he wanted to give the Sugarcane to some hungry kids in Austria, Feliciano would already be running down the steps to give children the yummy sticks. Mrs. Hudson would list thousands of reasons why he shouldn't. In this short example it made him like Feliciano more than her.

"Mmmmm Luddy." Feliciano whispered as he pressed a kiss to Ludwig's neck and Ludwig smiled softly rubbing his mate's waist.

"How did you sleep?" He asked and the Omega went to speak until his face turned to horror as he grabbed his stomach and cried out. "That answers my question! Stay here!" Ludwig yelled trying to take his arm from under Feliciano who was breathing like a women in labor.

"Hurry Luddy, my stomach hurts." He groaned as Ludwig got his arm free, but from the scream people were already coming into the room. The nurse and doctor came in and sat next to Feliciano touching his stomach making him groan and breath heavily.

"Are they not suppose to be that painful?" The blonde haired women asked the middle age man who hummed and smiled shaking his head.

"Remember that article on the corsets, it makes the organs move. The womb has to make room for itself." The doctor chimed.

"Womb?" Ludwig and Feliciano said in unison as Feliciano let out another groan and touched his midsection gingerly.

"Of course... for the baby..." The nurse pursed her lips. Feliciano let out a relieved laugh laying his head back on the pillowing.

"I was thinking the worse." He smiled nervously and the doctor shook his head gazing up at Ludwig who looked even paler and he had the creepiest smile on his face. Many people had different reactions to hearing their mate was pregnant, but the doctor always assumed Ludwig would be the kind to pass out.

"Well don't, all you need to do is stop wearing corsets and stay in bed. I can give you pain medication for the shifting. All male Omegas have to go through this since they aren't born with an intact womb until it is created by the Alpha's sperm." He pulled out a couple medications from his doctor bag until he found a jar filled with white pills. He handed them to Feliciano who thanked him and then groaned gripping his stomach.

Everyone left now knowing of the creation. Most of the maids looked shock and others looked angry, yet still left so they wouldn't anger the Omega.

"Luddy~ Isn't this wonderful!" He chimed taking Ludwig's hands and kissed them with a smile that hid all the pain from the shifting of organs.

"I don't know what to say." Ludwig whispered as he kissed Feliciano passionately. "I promise I will make all this pain go away, I'll be back!" Then Ludwig was gone running out of the room. Feliciano rolled his eyes laughing slightly as he dry swallowed two pills and snuggled down in the bed holding his stomach.

After a couple hours and many cold-sweat dreams Feliciano felt the bed shift until he felt someone licking the side of his face. He sputtered out incoherent words and turned over to come face to face with a puppy that snuggled his face yipping slightly.

"Why do animals like waking me up?" Feliciano asked scratching the dog behind the ear. "Where did you come from?" He asked the golden puppy who pressed his nose into Feliciano's cheek making him giggle and rub the puppy's tail bone.

"Are you feeling better?" Feliciano may of jumped in the air as he lifted his head seeing Ludwig looming at the top of the bed and looked at the dog.

"Is this cute thing yours?" Feliciano teased as they pressed their lips together in a slight Spiderman kiss.

"Of course, I always wanted an excuse to have a dog and the arrival of a baby urged me more!" Ludwig's eyes seemed to brighten in some kind of childish excitement that made Feliciano love him even more.

The golden dog yipped and laid down in the crook of Feliciano's arm and snuggled into his chest.

"Her name is Luma." Ludwig said simply rubbing the puppy's head.

"Did you name her?" Feliciano pursed his lips as an uncomfortable groan passed his lips from the twist of his organs.

"No, the dealer did. Something about her fur being like a star." Ludwig admitted as his hand came over the bed's headboard and put it on Feliciano's flat stomach rubbing it in small circles to hopefully soothe the angry pain.

"Good, because if you tried naming our child something crazy, I would hit you." Feliciano snuggled back in the bed and Ludwig let out a disbelief laugh.

"Does that mean Hans is out the question? Or Arnold. What about Deter." Ludwig spouted out every German name he could think of making the Italian laugh hysterically and pull him into the bed as he cuddled with Luma.

 **(...)**

Mr. Vidic and Mr. Saxon had both been unable to get the address of the Beilschmidt plantation. Since Ludwig was so popular and rich, you had to be close friends to know where he lived, for safety reasons.

But, they did get Mr. Fernandez plantation address.

So now, fast forward, they were sitting in a plush living room with tea in front of them while the sulky Omega in front of them were sending them terrifying glares.

"Lovi? You called?" Antonio came waltzing the room, he was wearing older filthy clothing since he was out in the sun working. Most Alphas thought working out with the Betas was wrong, but Antonio thought that even an Alpha should get his hands dirty for a little excitment in their short lives.

"These people want to talk with you." Lovino stood up and went to pass who Alpha who grabbed him by the waist pressing a kiss to his neck before letting him leave. "Bye Lovi!" Antonio purred waving his hand and smiled at the guest sitting down in the arm chair.

Mr. Vidic put his lips to the tea cup drinking the bitter tea, he assumed it was made by the Omega since he could never image him making something so sweet. "We have terrible news about your brother-in-law..." Mr. Saxon was blunt shaking his head sadly.

"Nathan?" Antonio asked.

"No, the other one." Mr. Saxon kept his sad exterior.

"Esteban?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"No." Mr. Saxon growled.

"Sam?" Now Antonio was confused.

"Stupid Spaniards and their large families, no! On your Omega's side!" Antonio and Mr. Vidic glared at Mr. Saxon's outburst, but it soften when Antonio heard about Feliciano.

"What's wrong with Feliciano, I heard he was pregnant! Isn't that wonderful." He purred clapping his hands together.

"It is wonderful news" Vidic started with his usual carefree smile, "but, I would be weary." He warned and sipped the tea, his nose crinkled.

Antonio became angered and arose, his fist were balled to the side. "Why are you being so cryptic, tell me what is the problem!" He flared up, his lower eyelid twitching.

"The baby is in danger!" Saxon threw the dainty tea cup on the floor and Vidic cradled his face in his hands thinking of calm thoughts, which was mostly his stubborn Omega wearing overbearing outfits. "Even the Omega is in dangerous. Mr. Valley has plans to steal the Omega and use them as slaves! He'd done it to Omega Matthew!" Antonio charged across the room grabbing Saxon by his neck and together they danced in the battle of the death.

They only stopped by a terrified gasp and the sound of a platter falling to the floor with glass around it. Antonio whirled around to stare at Lovino who's face was in horror by his Alpha acting up and the heavy smell that made his senses rise through the roof.

Antonio looked down as Saxon finally passed out from his hand squeezing the life out of him. Vidic grabbed Saxon and laid him on the couch and they stared off. Vidic's eyes moved to motion to Lovino who was frantically picking up the broken plates and the small deserts he brought in. Romano the cat had sulked down the stairs and lapped at the piece of cheesecake.

"Don't worry Lovi, everything is fine." Antonio ran to rescue grabbing Lovino's hands that had small cuts on them for his rushing. He pressed a kiss to the already bruised and blisters palms and continued the job that he should be doing since he made Lovino break them.

"Your such a gentleman." Lovino snapped as he grabbed Romano and stormed off.

"The cat and my Omega hate me." Antonio spoke through gritted teeth.

"Don't say that!" Vidic came in and picked up the plate and picked up the platter. "Omegas look up to their Alphas for protection and love, society had taught us naught. They show us that they are just toys, like little prostitutes!" He bellowed giving the silver platter to a maid who happen to come down from all the commotion. "That is why I am here. I would have myself beaten and bruised just to save my children and Omega from doom. The only person on my mind is my Omega and all 4 of my children. Society is fucked up and if I can't fix it like the Alpha I am, then I am will gladly kill myself and hope that I reincarnate in a better time!" He slammed his fist into his open palm.

Antonio looked speechless, but it melted away with happiness. "Grab your friend, we must act fast if we want to save Feli!" He turned around and zoomed down the hallway to grab a carriage and Vidic rolled his shoulders with a smile playing on his face. He turned around and grabbed Saxon and ran after Antonio who was begging his Omega for forgiveness, in which the curvy Omega accepted the apologizes and turned to find the driver of the carriage.

"Hurry now!" Vidic yelled, his face bright.

Little did he know that Mole and Valley were already one stepped ahead of him.

 **(...)**

 **Explanation For Feliciano's Pain: If you never read about corsets, ladies who wore them would put them on extremely tight and their organs would shift. Omegas that are born males don't have an intact womb, it is only put together when an Alpha is mated with them. The organs shifted and didn't leave room for the womb which is why Feliciano is feeling an uncomfortable and painful stretch and push for the womb to be created with the child)))**

 _(Answers To Comments)_

 _-Dear Lovi- Thank you for your constructive criticism. Since you were so... um... vulgar and choose the username of Lovi I will take it as a compliment! So Thank you, I love Omega/Beta/Alpha tag too!_

 _-Starymist- Lili will come back! \\(^-^)/ just wait to see what she is. (Cough) Head Omega (Cough)_


	9. Chapter 9

Mole and Valley sat in the quaint office. Mole had received the address to Alpha Beilschmidt's resident since they have done business in the past.

"Good to see you again Mr. Mole and Mr. Valley." They exchanged handshakes with Alpha Beilschmidt. Mr. Mole had to cover his anger with a gulp of air, this Alpha was just the bane of existence! He couldn't wait to see the Alpha be pushed over the edge.

His smile grew to an eviler one and sat back in the chair. "In your letter you wrote about the exchange of sugarcane seeds. Have you brought the money?" Alpha Beilschmidt asked as he pulled back the curtain of his office and stared down at the Betas tending to the large fields.

"Of course Alpha Beilschmidt, why wouldn't I?" Mole grinned and Alpha Beilschmidt rolled his eyes turning to the Alpha.

"Alpha Mole, you are not my easiest ally." He snapped and Mole pretended to look offended.

"Uh, Alpha Beilschmidt!" Mr. Valley shot in and Alpha Beilschmidt looked at him from the corner of his eye. Valley didn't like the way this man was being so ignorant, but it was coming to a close for rut season and not everything was perfect in the Alpha world. "Can you give me the direction to your restrooms?" He smiled quaintly.

"Yeah, sure..." Alpha Beilschmidt stared at him like he was a sight to see. "Down the hallway pass my bedroom." He informed and Valley thanked him and walked out of the room strolling down the hallway.

Alpha Beilschmidt is such a silly man, letting the enemy search out his Omega. They would stop calling Feliciano, Omega Beilschmidt and soon Omega Valley. He peered around the corner, his mouth suddenly going dry seeing Feliciano. He had on such a cute outfit.

It seemed he was going out, he had on some pretty tight jeans and a button up white business shirt. His shoes reached his knees and the circlet on his head was decorate in beautiful clear beads that fell like cascading water on his hair. He nursed a swollen stomach as he turned and strolled down the hallway.

Valley followed him like a sly minx until he saw Feliciano turn into a room that wasn't guarded. He snuck in after the Omega to find himself in a library. He thought he lost the Omega until he saw those swaying hips as they made their way up the steps and turned. He followed closely like always, until they came upon the large reading part.

Feliciano hummed a familiar tune as he bent down petting the golden puppy's head and reached over to the fire to put another log into it to provide a warm heat. He turned around sitting on the plush couch and pulled a blanket from atop of the couch and sat it upon his lap. His hands came to a silver cracker tin and produce a white material.

He decided that he should stop watching and started walking forward.

"Feliciano." He clapped his hands together and watched the Omega's face turned to complete and utter terror. He jumped up letting a scream rip through his throat and started backing up. The golden dog sprung to her feet and started growling as Mr. Valley got closer to the petrified Omega.

Before he could finally touch the quivering Omega he was grabbed from behind. "Run!" Roared the guard holding him back. Feliciano was gone, already slipping down the stairs with the golden puppy following him in every steps.

As Alpha Valley was cuffed from behind he watched Alpha Beilschmidt hold Feliciano tightly shushing his whimpers and wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes.

"You can't run forever!" Valley laughed hysterically to Feliciano who gripped Ludwig's shirt who glared protecting his mate. "Being infected by that bastard German's child? Sheesh, you're a mess!" Mr. Valley taunted.

"Send him down to the police station in town, as well as Mr. Mole for aiding in the help to the kidnapping." Ludwig said in a low voice to the guard holding Mr. Valley who was thrashing trying to get out of the cuffs. Feliciano's face was burrowed into Ludwig's neck, it made Ludwig's heart ache to feel the warm tears drip onto his shoulder.

"I'll collect the other guards and put them towards the bedroom." He answered bowing slightly and then carried Mr. Valley off fireman style.

As Feliciano was escorted closely down the hallway a guard grabbed Ludwig's arm. "Mr. Mole has disappeared! He could be anywhere!" He shouted and Feliciano felt tears brimming his eyes as he gripped Ludwig's arm tighter.

"We must hurry." Ludwig was sprinting down the hallway as Feliciano followed, his arm protective over his stomach. When they reached the bedroom the doors were wide open for them to sprint into. The doors slammed behind them and a bunch of locks sounded.

Ludwig turned back to the room to see Mrs. Hudson lounging on a couch with the twins and Veronika and Nina in mid tears. "Where is everyone else?!" Ludwig shouted walking up to the couch.

"They locked themselves down in their rooms Mr. Beilschmidt." Nina sobbed.

"We tried to bring them up, but Mrs. Hudson said we shouldn't waste our time!" Veronika added as she comforted her friend.

"Why would you do that!" Feliciano roared walking over his eyebrows furrowed. "We have a man who would gladly bring any Beta to their knees. I'm sure that Anthony down in the kitchen left to protect his wife in the cabins outside!" He demanded an answer.

"Omega Beilschmidt," she warned, "a Omega with pride should never raise his or her voice. You should be seen, not heard."

"How rude of you!" The room seemed to be at full volume. The twins bawled their eyes from all the angry radiating from the room. "Maybe you should shut your mouth before you get your teeth knocked out!" Ludwig snarled to Mrs. Hudson.

"Fuck you Ludwig." Her nose flared as he went to grab her, but was held back by Feliciano.

"Please, don't fight." He begged and Ludwig fist fell and it went around Feliciano's shoulder and he gripped the fabric of his mate's shirt to keep his fist from digging it into the ignorant Beta's nose.

"That's your morals Omega sex-toy? Didn't your mother ever teach you to shut your mouth." She made a mouth closing motion with her hand. Feliciano gasped and gripped his stomach protectively like the child could somehow hear the conversation.

"Nina, give me that." Ludwig whispered to her and her eyes went to the roll of duct tape sitting on the mantel of the hearth. She looked over at him grabbing it sneakily off the top and he took it ripping off a grey strip and grabbed Mrs. Hudson by her hair.

She cried out and thrashed as he planted the piece on her mouth. "Take this off and say something anything else and I'll import you to Africa." He whispered, their faces inches apart as Ludwig's hand was knotted in the back of her blonde hair. From such strength he finally got a few tears to escape her eyes and he turned back to Feliciano who looked displeased, yet thankful.

"What can we do Mr. Beilschmidt, Mr. Mole could be anywhere!" Veronika butted in and Ludwig looked over.

"America..." Nina whispered.

"What?" Ludwig asked her.

"America, England and other costal countries have been setting up plantations in the south. I heard they have the best weather for planting Sugar cane." She explained louder and Ludwig looked back at Feliciano.

"You just want to start over?!" Feliciano shouted and Ludwig looked back.

"For the baby's sake. I promise you it will be alright." He walked over putting his hands on Feliciano's hips and kissed his lips sweetly. "And your safety." He murmured into his neck getting Feliciano's scent to flare up.

"We could even start producing cotton to make clothing!" Veronika exclaimed picking up her dress folds and swayed them back and fourth.

"I can even teach the fellow Betas how to make clothing!" Nina gasped and clasped hands with Veronika as they giggled.

Ludwig walked over to the desk near his bed and sorted through some paper. Feliciano looked over his shoulder and the two Betas came running over peering over his other shoulder.

Ludwig started writing a formal letter to the King of England. He wondered if they would be able to purchase land even if they didn't inherent any, but, all they needed a go sign and they could even use Antonio's fleets of ships.

"Feliciano!" Feliciano jumped and turned to the doors that opened for his brother. He looked out of breath as he leaned on Antonio's shoulder to catch the breath. The Spanish Alpha was being escorted by two strong men, but he noticed Mr. Saxon.

He backed up his hands pressed to his heart as he glanced over at Ludwig who stood up quickly and growled deeply. Feliciano noticed that Lovino was dressed in all black, like he was waiting to weep for the dead. Lovino rushed over, the heels under the mermaid dress caught his attention and he grabbed Feliciano and pulled him into a tight hug.

"We come in peace." Vidic started to Alpha Beilschmidt.

"Alas, they tell the truth." Antonio said wearily. "They warned me of the attack on Feliciano and the unborn child." He turned his head and Ludwig stopped the rumbling in the back of his throat and glanced back at Feliciano. Even he wished to just cure his mate of worry, but they would be fleeing like a bunch of cowards committing suicide.

"I have come to the decision, for Feliciano's well being, we will be traveling to America to start a new planation." He straighten himself out and Antonio looked mildly shocked.

"That is a quick idea, Alpha Beilschmidt," Saxon said solemnly, "you would probably be in the South and highly far from Mole or Valley. Creating a Plantation with your amount of workers could take a while making you be easily put under cover until this blow overs."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Vidic added and Saxon glanced over at him with a slight smile.

"I agree as well." Antonio hummed. "You can take my ships, lower the cost." He chimed and Ludwig nodded expertly.

"I will send a letter to King Henry at once, one moment." Ludwig turned and dipped the feather tip into the ink signing his signature. "Feliciano." He ushered the Omega over and put the feather in his hand. "Sign your name, you represent the house as Head Omega." He smiled crookedly and Feliciano just stared at him like he was insane. Ludwig watched those delicate fingers press the feather into the paper, the expensive ring seemed to glow off the light of the window. Beautiful calligraphy it spelled

Feliciano Veneziano Beilschmidt

They met each others eyes and smiled.

"Hey, can someone tell me why this bitch is duct taped shut?" Lovino ruined the moment as he glanced at Mrs. Hudson who glared him.

"Anyone want a snappy nursemaid?" Ludwig said through gritted teeth looking at Saxon and Vidic. Vidic just lowered his eyes, "my youngest child is a toddler, we are in no need of a nursemaid." He answered and they turned to Saxon.

"No, just no." He put his hands up and backed up, Feliciano gave him apologetic smile for being put on the spot as Ludwig turned his attention to putting the paper in a parchment envelope and wrapped it in a thin string. He pulled a red candle and a stamp from a desk compartment and lit it with a flick of a match. Feliciano watched his Alpha drip the red wax onto the paper and string and when a large amount was on there he blew the candle out and pressed the stamp onto the wax leaving a dried symbol of a 'LB'.

He walked to the door and knocked 3 times. A guard opened one door and Ludwig held the letter through the slot that the man left him. He took his arm back and the door shut making him sigh in complete relief.

(...)

[5 month later, March 10th, 1855]

Feliciano hummed quietly as he walked through town, he wore a large lavender dress that had an uncomfortable hoop skirt, but he had to dress up when going out since he was married to Ludwig. Lace gloves were on his hands and reached his wrist, in his left hand was a parasol that laid against his shoulder and a hand fan in his right hand that provided a gentle breeze that he didn't need. A circlet with a braided design laid up top on his auburn hair.

Nina was escorting him around town to look at shops. Ludwig went off to the post office to hopefully get the letter back from King Henry. It was nearing the start of spring and Feliciano was worried that the child would be born on the boat to America. His stomach bulged greatly and he sighed and looked away. He'd been getting cat-calls from Betas who gained their freedoms from other plantations. Most of the village's habitable was dark skin males, yet the light skin were just as sexual.

Nina hadn't seemed pleased by all the calls, but let Feliciano do the talking with his fan/

"Hey! Pretty Omega. How are you fairing?" A dark skin male had walked into step with him. Feliciano glanced up at him and started fanning the air in front of him to indicate he was already married.

"Well, as much as carrying a child can effect the body, I am doing well." He curtly and the man's face seemed to fall.

"I wouldn't know-" The man started stuttering and going on and on and Feliciano scrunched up his nose tapping the fan on the side of a building which meant he was getting impatient. "Oh excuse me, I just get rather nervous around Omegas." He scratched the back of his neck and Feliciano huffed.

"Sure, was there a reason for you to talk to me. I am Head Omega of the Beilschmidt Residence. Coming to talk to me with your-" Feliciano looked him up and down at his dirty clothing "- Lower class attitude is not my cup of tea." He turned his head and walked away and left the man in his dust.

"Alphas, they are such impulsive creatures." Feliciano sighed shaking his head. Nina gave a sympathetic smile to the young Omega who looked in discomfort. He was wearing boots, but with all that clothing and the near of Spring must of been uncomfortable.

"Look, there is Ludwig!" Nina tried to clear up Feliciano's mind as she spotted the blonde Alpha talking to a female Beta. He turned his head away and nodded, in his hand was a small package. When he noticed Feliciano he smiled and winked.

Feliciano quickly flung out the hand fan and fanned himself with the left his hand with a glare, then he quickly and impetuously shut it turning his head. [Translation: I'm jealous, don't flirt with that women]

Ludwig waved to the women before going to his mate, the girl seemed to look sadden and whipped out her own brightly colored fan and drawled through the fan, which roughly translated to hatred.

"My mate, why are you jealous?" Ludwig asked as he glanced back at the women who was walking away. "I did plant something special in your womb..." He smiled and put his arm around Feliciano's shoulders. Feliciano had the fan half close threatening to close it. "I'm just stating a fact, not insulting." He looked back at Feliciano who rolled his eyes and put the handle to his lip. Ludwig chuckled quietly and pressed a kiss to the supple lips.

As they got closer to the plantation Feliciano deemed it safe for him to start speaking, a Omega should be seen, but never heard unless spoken to by a Alpha. "What's in the letter?" He asked twirling the base of the parasol, Ludwig only chuckled turning it over.

"It's from the English crown, but I don't know what the letter says. I'll open it up when we get home." He assured Feliciano, pressing his cheek onto the top of his head. The breeze was a wonderful thing, it gave Ludwig a nice smell of Feliciano scent and it was so calming.

As they walked to the plantation Ludwig nodded to the guards who allowed them in. Mrs. Hudson was demoted to as a house maid rather than her well held job as nursemaid. In short example she was Feliciano's water downed lady in waiting.

"How was your day out?" She asked through gritted teeth as she held out a silver platter. Feliciano set the light colored fan on it, closed, and took off the lace gloves and put them side by side. He continued by shutting the parasol and put the handle on her arm. She left grumbling and Feliciano put his arm through Ludwig's as he was escorted up the stairs.

"I have been talking with Nina, she has designs for a beautiful dress. She has a wonderful gift, I would let her make my clothing any day." Feliciano created friendly conversation and Ludwig grunted as they turned into the office.

Feliciano sat in the plush chair facing the desk and Ludwig sat on the other side where he broke the seal and opened up the small package. He scanned it and a firm look filled his face.

"It's a go." Ludwig smiled devilishly and Feliciano squealed clapping his hands together, truly a wonderful achievement to keep their child, and future children, safe.

(...)

Yay, New home and slight plot developed going on. If you want a sneak peak at the new house here you go.  
[Paste bolded words into Google]

Plantation: **Nottoway Plantation Home, LA**

Plantation's interior: **Oak Alley Plantation Home**

Servant's Bedrooms: **Tombee Plantation Bedroom 2011 - Beaufort County, South Carolina**

(P.S: I'm sorry I misspelled your username XD, I thought I had it right!)

I love Victorian Fan flirting, one of my favorite things after circlets. I'm pretty sure everything is right since I went off reliable website, but if anything is wrong you can tell me!

-Wow, wasn't Feliciano such a bitch to that man-


	10. Chapter 10

Feliciano sat in the office of his Alpha, he listen to their conversation as he sewed the blanket for the child he would be bearing. The days were drawing near until the day the dear gift would finally see the outside world. He rubbed his abdomen to stop the kicking and went back to the two-handed knitting job.

"53,000 square feet of land/floor space for 30,000 euros." Davie hummed as he leaned over the area looking at the charter letter of his dear friend.

"And in Louisiana where your about 200 feet from a river. Damn, Ludwig, this is wonderful!" Gilbert shouted patting his brothers shoulder who glanced over bashfully.

"Thank the English Crown, they are allowing me to sail under their flag." Ludwig muttered scratching the back of his neck. There normal conversing was interrupted by Alfred walking into the room with a couple of rolls of paper. He tipped his hat to Feliciano who smiled kindly in his direction and he turned back to setting the paper on the desk and unrolled it to show a grand display of the floor plan and architecture.

"Dear God." Ludwig made a cross on his body and Gilbert gulped at the grand home.

"Three floors an estimate of 62 rooms. Everything will be modern in design, and I even put in some Italian and Greek customs." He winked at Feliciano who smirked back at him. "After all, I was begged for an hour." He said quietly and Feliciano's smug smirk turned into an embarrassed smile. "See we have the servant rooms here." Alfred circled the area near the fields. "You have 100 x 100 plot of land just to grow sugar cane and cotton, I also I have a friend from Belgium, she will most certainly come down and decorate the rooms!" He finished and sat back in the chair facing the desk.

"I am extremely shocked." Davie laughed and was joined in by Gilbert while Ludwig looked the house plans down.

"How will this be done? It will take to long." Ludwig snapped and Alfred only put his hand to Ludwig's lips.

"Shhhh, my crew is already down there." His smile never lost it's luster. "I say around June, but that is just an estimate." Alfred took his finger back and toyed with his suspenders.

"What about my child?! It is not safe here." He growled and Alfred only let out a snooty laugh.

"I know that so in 20 days you can head down to the area and stay with your servants in a house that we are pre-building. It's not grand like the plantation, but you'll get by in it."

Ludwig let a bit pissed, but he averted his eyes to Feliciano who looked up and smiled, his hand rubbing soft circles into his stomach trying to soothe the child's kicking. A sigh passed his lips and he turned back to Alfred. "Fine, let's do that." He grumbled slightly and Alfred burst in smiles and hugs that Ludwig stayed stiff as his friend was rubbing his face on his chest telling how he was a nice man for not killing him.

 **(...)**

Ludwig laid awake in bed wondering if his idea was worth it. He turned his head to Feliciano who was laying next to him, his body curled protectively around his swollen stomach. He was about to wonder if his sweet baby was going to be over due until Feliciano's eyes opened and he gripped his stomach in pain.

"Oh my god." Feliciano whispered as pain jolted in his body.

"Are you going into labor?" Ludwig asked a dumb question as Feliciano looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"What do you think Luddy!" He cried out and Ludwig hoped people heard that; to his relief, people came swarming in, some were guards and last were the nurse and doctor.

"Come on Alpha Beilschmidt, you can't be in here." Wolfgang the guard touched his arm making the Alpha turn with angry eyes. Why couldn't he be here, he needed to be here to soothe his Omega's pain! He was about to fight back, but the guards were faster than him and he was pushed outside with only two Betas left inside to take care of the scene.

Some of the guards felt bad for Ludwig who had his ear pressed to the door trying to hear any sounds. Mostly it was Feliciano's labored breath, angry words, and sobs.

To Ludwig's horror everything went quiet and his hand tighten around the door frame waiting for a noise, any noise! All breath was let out when the sound of a wailing child rung through the air. Ludwig let out a laugh as his hand untighten the abused door frame.

"Thank God." Wolfgang said quietly pressing his hand to his chest and a guard wiped away sweat that appeared on his brow. After a couple of minutes of the guards congratulating Alpha Beilschmidt the door opened to the tired nurse and doctor.

"You may come in Alpha Beilschmidt." They bowed and Ludwig just slipped past them and he walked to the bed. He remembered when he used to sleep alone, but now an angel was siting there with a child made by both of them. Feliciano turned his head a smile full of fondness and love was shot at the Alpha who chuckled sitting on the edge of the bed.

Feliciano held a bundle of a child who was sleeping soundly. Ludwig swiveled his body so their lips could press in a loving kiss. "I love you." He said bashfully and Feliciano giggled.

"Love you to, Luddy. Even if your kid caused me so much pain." He scolded Ludwig who laughed kissing his forehead, they stayed in a quiet loving hug until a little coo caught Feliciano's attention. "Do you want to meet your father, my sweet bambino?" Feliciano asked as he turned to Ludwig who looked so excited. "Make sure you elevate the head." Ludwig took the baby from Feliciano, cradling its small body.

His eyes met the baby's similar ones. The baby was like a doll with its big blue eyes and tiny nose. His hair a light blonde, but Ludwig wondered if it would always stay that way, since sometimes children' hair turn a different color when they grow older. The baby giggled quietly and reached up trying to grab Ludwig's nose. Ludwig was in awe with the bubbly baby and kissed his head slightly.

"What do you think we should name him Ludwig?" Feliciano asked looking up at Ludwig adoring eyes. He was already proud of having a boy for the first time, he just crossed his fingers that the baby would be an Alpha.

"Shouldn't you name him, you said that I suck at naming." Ludwig teased and Feliciano rolled his eyes laughing slightly.

"It should be an honor for naming the great Feliciano Beilschmidts baby, Alpha." Ludwig laughed quietly, Feliciano looked too tired to be taken seriously, but he couldn't blame the poor Omega, he just had a child by C-section.

He gazed down at the now sleeping baby and took in his facial features. He didn't want to mess up this kids life by naming him something terrible, but one name stuck in his head. "What about Dominic?" He asked Feliciano, watching a sleepy smile fill his Omega's face.

"Love it. Dominic Valentino Beilschmidt." Hearing the name from Feliciano's mouth made it a set in stone name.

"Hey Nicki, welcome to the world." Ludwig whispered bouncing the child as his husband finally laid to rest. He carefully went to the nursery opening the door with his spare hand. He walked in flicking on the lamp on top of the table next to the daybed. He crossed over to the crib, setting the baby inside softly on top of the beautiful hand knitted blanket Feliciano made. His eyes seemed to stray away from his child to the dresser where a box sat and a letter was next to it. He furrowed his eyebrows walking over quietly and took the letter.

On the top was his name written in familiar lettering. "Momma..." He whispered as he opened the letter.

 _'My Dearest Child,_

 _I can never write how excited I am for you to strive into the next level of life. Marrying, having a child, moving on, you are just so grown up that it surprises me! When I was pregnant with you, your father and Gilbert were just ecstatic and even when you were born you were just so kind and cute. Now I look back at you remembering your first crush on that adorable Omega and even when you went to your ball with that Beta that deserted you after. Now, I can only see you with our sweet Feliciano. His beauty and pureness is forever yours, and now you combined together to create something that everyone my age wishes to see._

 _When I was cleaning, I came across a little toy you loved so dearly. You name the little plushie Herr Stick for some reason, but you and that toy went everywhere together. I hope your child will be just like you._

 _Love, your mother.'_

Ludwig felt tears stream down his face as he touched the box opening it up to see the dog plushie. It was light brown with a blue and green button eye. When he picked it up, a small rattled played inside it. Like he carried the child he brought the toy over setting it in the crib beside Dominic. In an instant Dominic snuggled to it and Ludwig smiled softly letting his finger ghost over his round cheeks.

"Rest now my child." He whispered turning away and headed for his bed for much-needed sleep.

 **(...)**

 _Short Chapter, sorry._

 _Review, Favorite, Follow for more of your favorite family._


	11. Chapter 11

One thing Feliciano hated was being stared at. At the moment he probably had people of different sex and race just staring at him as he cradled Dominic in his arm who cooed reaching out to touch his nose. They probably were waiting for the blonde baby to start crying, but jokes on them that Dominic rarely cried. He usually cried when he was hungry, sleepy, or just missing a parent. Feliciano was occupying the carefree baby who hadn't realized that Ludwig wasn't even on the train.

Yeah, side note, they were on a train. They finally reached America after a few day boat trip that Dominic loved. Antonio had sailed them to Rhode Island where they were catching a train down to Louisiana. He felt bad for Antonio, after his and Lovino's wedding they had tried for children, but Lovino wasn't turning up pregnant. It devastated Lovino to find out that his brother already had a child where he was empty handed.

Feliciano assured him many times that a child took a loving process and even if he was sad he got to have sex with Antonio almost every night!

"Is this seat 37?" A dark skinned women asked as she pointed at the red seat across from Feliciano. She wore a light green outfit that wasn't as grand as Feliciano's, but he didn't really bother her. She smelled of a Beta anyways.

"I think so." He smiled and the girl sat down across from him.

"My name Chloe, I just want to say your baby is adorable." She smirked as she leaned over gazing at him with dark cocoa eyes. Dominic stared back at her and giggled liked the little bundle of joy he is.

"Ah, he is just a cutest." Feliciano pinched his chubby cheek making him burst into another fit of laughter. "I'm Feliciano and this is Dominic." He introduced himself and stuck out his hand for them to shake.

"I noticed, and not to offend you, but your child looks nothing like you." She noted and Feliciano just smiled.

"It's alright, my Alpha's genes are very strong. I probably look adopted in the long line of blue eyed and blonde Beilschmidts." He assured it was alright and she chuckled with her new found friend.

"So, where's this train taking ya'. I'm going down to Louisiana to visit my younger sister." Chloe chimed, as she relaxed her accent came out making Feliciano try to hide his smile from her oddly pronounced words.

"We're going down there as well, a man broke into our plantation in Germany so for mine and Dominic's safety we had to build somewhere else. Though, it's very exciting." He smiled awkwardly and Chloe seemed to slacken in hers.

"That's alright, Louisiana is a beautiful city, on every corner you can hear music and in the night it's the life of the party!" Her hand swished across the sky as she put her around Feliciano's shoulder.

"Oh, wonderful!" Feliciano gasped and Dominic giggled moving around trying to get Feliciano's attention for some reason.

"Yes Nicki, what's up?" Feliciano asked, but a hand went between him and Chloe and shook Herr Stick that let out a dull rattle. Feliciano craned his head to see Ludwig who had a fond smile on his face as Dominic took the dog stuff animal and hugged it to his chest.

"I see you met a friend. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." He put his hand out to Chloe who took it and gave him a firm hand shake.

"Please to meet you Alpha Beilschmidt, I'm Chloe Johnson." She was proud until she turned to Feliciano. "I see how him and Dominic are so alike." She said a low voice making Feliciano giggle and Ludwig just chuckled finding his seat across from Feliciano. "I have so many sights that you could visit. Like beautiful clothing stores down to a shopping district." Chloe went on telling Feliciano about all the sights he could go to.

Ludwig took Dominic after a while since he was getting fussy and hungry so he disappeared in the back to give him his bottle. The train was fast, Feliciano noticed that. His eyes skimmed on the many rows of trees and the few animals that dared to jump out to gaze on the track. Chloe had stopped her rambling and pulled out a book, he never seen such a smart Beta, he hoped she wasn't a foolish one that would go against religion or speak her mind about the stars. Silly trivial things, you know. Feliciano felt thoughts race through his brain as he sewed into a small white patch of cloth, he assumed it was basket holding tulips, but sometimes his needle work would change into beautiful things. He was planning to make a quilt for Dominic to hang on his wall. He had Matthew, Lovino, and Arthur all making tiny swatches of designs and then they would be sent to him where he could sew everything together.

"They said we'll be there by sun down." Ludwig announced as he finally got Dominic to take a slight nap. He had metal pacifier that he sucked on slightly as he was swaddled in a blue blanket pressed against Ludwig's chest like a baby kola.

"That doesn't seem that bad." Feliciano mused as he gazed up at the sun seeing it was about to start heading down from the shadows of the trees.

After a while of packing up, the train slowly came a stop and Ludwig cradled Dominic to his chest hoping not to wake the blonde angel. Feliciano held his basket to his chest as he stood up locking his arm with Ludwig as they came out of the train with Chloe following them.

"Best of luck on your new plantation." She yelled before scampering off to find her little sister that she went on and on about during the trip. Ludwig stepped down from the platform and they started walking down the street of the city in a calm silence. The plantation was in walking distance and if Ludwig didn't need to spend money on transportation he would take and flaunt that wealth to his loving Omega.

The city had wonderful smells and music filled the air on every street corner. Even during a song a man grabbed Feliciano spinning him around making the Omega laugh and dance a rather odd dance with him. They offered millions of pastries that Feliciano dared to eat, but Ludwig gave him a disapproving glare as Dominic, who finally awoken from the noises, grabbed at the pastry. Feliciano took a cookie splitting it in three to share with his family, obliviously he got the bigger piece.

Soon the music died down and the smells calmed. They started down a dirt walkway, it had beautiful willow trees that hung down and tickled Feliciano's noise making him giggle picking a piece off and tickled his son's noise who let out a sputter of noises making Ludwig chuckle.

"Ah, the sunset, a beautiful end of the day." Ludwig smiled as he loosened his arm from Feliciano's hold to put it around his shoulder holding him close.

"But the day hasn't end, Luddy, there is still tonight." He whispered seductively and Ludwig smiled like an idiot as his tie was grasped and they kissed lovingly. Dominic covered his face with his hand and giggled at his parent's affection. "Come on Luddy, the quicker we get home we can do those things I was talking about." He winked and turned back letting the auburn locks swish to the right and Ludwig stared at the hips that seemed to captivate him in the oddest way.

Well they didn't after a moment Feliciano did his show, some animal swished out from the tree's long leaves and left the Omega on his butt. Ludwig was about to beat up what attacked Feliciano, but it was just a fat dog. It fell to his legs and started biting at Feliciano dress in a horrible manner. Feliciano screamed, it was really the only thing he could do.

A black man came from the trees and quickly snatched the dog by it's collar pulling it back. It yipped and growled trying to break free. "I'm terribly sorry sir, my master let's his dog run amuck, it's a rather bad dog." He pleaded for forgiveness as he tapped the dog on the muzzle with one finger. Feliciano clasped his dress up and stared at the man for the longest of time, the only noise he heard was the faint whimper of Dominic who was startled by Feliciano's scream.

"That's quite alright, it isn't even your mutt." The man put out his hand and awkwardly helped Feliciano up. He made a displeased noise at his new muddy and dusty lavender dress. Ludwig came behind holding his shoulder so he could stare at the odd man who came from no where.

"Feliciano Beilschmidt, Omega Beilschmidt and this is my Alpha and son. Pleasure to be in acquaintance." They shook hands.

"Dido. I'm Martin White." He smiled brightly.

"Odd name for a black man." Feliciano teased and he seemed to beam brighter than a light house light.

"Heard that all my life, Omega Beilschmidt." He winked and Feliciano blushed giggling slightly. These Southern Gentleman where such a riot.

"Martin!" A man hollered coming from the trees. From the first scent of this man Feliciano absolutely despised him. He smelled awful, like a strong Alpha dipped in sulfur. Behind him were a 3 other men carrying rifle, and they pointed it at Martian who seemed to coward.

"Sorry sir, I heard someone scream and I found Yip out here causing some nobles a ruckus." He snapped, but the man shot in the air making Feliciano squeak and Ludwig protected him. Martian covered his ears and shot the man a look of pity, like a kicked puppy.

"Get back to work, your day only ends at midnight." He screamed and Martian ran quickly back to where he was suppose to be. The dog went beside his owner who had this smile of pure satisfaction, it made Feliciano want to strangle him.

"Who might you be, beautiful dove. I don't see many adult Omegas falling without a prince to catch them." He purred walking over. Feliciano recoiled back, his face in pure disgust and Ludwig stepped in front of him still holding Dominic to his chest who didn't have his face shown, hidden inside the blanket.

"I'm Alpha Beilschmidt, his husband." He quirked his eyebrow and held out his hand. The Alpha was very hesitant before shaking his hand.

"Call me Alpha Nam, these are my friends." He pointed to the guys who made themselves look strong for the Omega who didn't even bat an eyelash their way. "Do you live around here or are you visiting friends." Nam asked cocking his head.

"We have a plantation being built," Ludwig explained tensely, "We have come to live among our servants until it is completely built."

"Oh, splendor." A blonde male in the group chimed, before rolling his eyes in distain.

"Ah, Ben, let's not jump to conclusions. How about we invite Alpha and Omega Beilschmidt for a glass of gin. The Omega can stay with our Omegas." He smirked devilishly and Ludwig grimaced, but followed the man with no complaint. Feliciano stayed close to his side hoping not to get the other Alpha to stare at him. They appeared in front of a grand plantation with so many African Americans and even Indians working, it was rather sickening to see how bad in health they are. When they arrived at the steps Ludwig gave Dominic to Feliciano cradled him close whispered sweet words to calm the small child down.

"Why ya' talkin' to bread?" A large man ask, his voice had hints of Swedish, but it was slowly filtered in with Southern drawl.

"This is my child!" Feliciano shouted, his nose scrunched in disgust as he huffed going up the steps. The guards at the door opened it for the angry Omega and they bowed accordingly to the Alpha, which was odd to Ludwig. Why didn't they acknowledge Feliciano, nor give him respect.

"The Omegas are upstairs, don't keep them waiting!" A man chuckled and pulled Ludwig into the parlor. Feliciano only followed his words and to the sound of voices. The house was grand to Feliciano, but he saw no remarks of an Omega in any painting. He'd got his own painting of himself done a while ago and one of him and Ludwig with their arms interlock. Ludwig promised to hang it over the fireplace in the new home.

"Hello?" Feliciano called knocking on the door pushing it open. Omegas were sitting in the room, it looked to be a child's room. A great busted women brown curly hair was sitting on one of the bed brushing a male Omega's hair, he seemed to be 10 or 12. Across from them was a male omega with light blonde hair and violet eyes, he knitted quietly. A kind women with laugh lines with black curly hair played with a little girl with ringlets of fine gold dance to the song playing on the radio, they laughed together. Lastly, the oldest women in the room was chatting with the brown hair women.

"How may I help you?" The women with big breast asked as she handed over the silver brush to the oldest women who smiled kindly.

"Er, an Alpha told me to converse with other Omegas. My Alpha is downstairs sharing some drinks." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and Dominic cooed making Feliciano put his arm back to cuddle the child.

"So he must be the owner of the new plantation." The male omega whispered, he turned his head to the older Omega. "Dean and Yip went out to get a look at the new home. It was wonderful." His voice was just so sweet and caring that it practically made Feliciano swoon in his boots.

"You and Dean!" His mother, probably, yelled, "you two are no good together." She nipped his nose making him laugh and blush. She stood up and smiled kindly at him. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Clara, come sit with us." She pulled Feliciano to one of the bed letting him sit down.

"Ah, your baby is truly a sight, blonde hair and blue eyes." The older Omega chimed leaning over to stare at the sweet baby.

"One day I'll have my own grandchildren, Mary, the marriage is set in stone." Clara slapped her fist on her open palm and the male Omega looked to burn in the spot he sat.

"Your making dear Ian blush." The violet eye Omega laughed from where he was knitted.

"Ah, he's my son, I get to make him feel like a fool! He came from my womb." Clara protested patting her stomach. "I'm kidding, darling, if you and Dean want to mate it's up to you, but you know what I always say-"

Before she could go on Ian cut her off "A man isn't worth it, if he isn't Spanish. I know mum." He glowered crossing his arms and stared off. Feliciano only giggled and put his hand on the poor Omega's shoulder making him look over, Feliciano was taken back from his bright blue eyes, it seemed off.

"It's better than his head in those books you infect him with!" The black hair women called as she walked over, her heels clicking under her large skirt. Her hand skimmed the mantle of the roaring fireplace where dolls were standing, they were beautiful dressed in the finest clothing with realistic hair.

"I think a well rounded wife is what all Alphas need. Even if my dear Ian is a little aloof with his knowledge." She hugged him making him giggle slightly.

"Mummy, mummy, look a baby!" The young girl with ringlet chimed, she looked no older than 5, but with more energy. She almost fell over her perfect Mary Janes to gaze at the sleeping blonde boy.

"His name is Dominic." Feliciano whispered to her making her look up at him wonder. She probably never heard anyone with Feliciano accent.

"A wonderful name." Clara chimed as she stood up ruffling the male Omegas hair. "Sweetheart, why not you take Dominic and Amelia. Go play in the tea room while the adults talk." She offered and Ian looked back at her and nodded. Feliciano trusted the Omega to take his child and they disappeared from the door.

"You should watch him Clara, he has desires that will be crushed." The black hair women said snarky.

"Shut your trap Margret. Ian is just fine." She growled back like a feral dog.

"I agree, Ian is a smart kid, he won't be foolish." Margret chimed and touched Feliciano's shoulder making him jolt and look over with fear laced in his eyes. These women were just savages.

 **(...)**

 _I am mentally and physically dead._

 _To the readers, Ian, Clara, Ben, and all the other adult Omegas are main characters going forward, but the biggest plot will be Omega Ian and Alpha Dean (Guess what color skin Dean has)_

 _[Warning: From here on, racial slurs will be almost everywhere, just a warning]_

 _READREVIEWLIKEAND FOLLOW_


End file.
